Sing Along
by Switzerland1996
Summary: Sydney's life is destroyed just so she can help out a few dick angels. She gets stuck with the Winchester bro's & nobody is happy. Angry Russian chick, a flirty blonde, Cas getting more educated in modern life & Sam/OC and Dean/OC. Suck @ summaries! R&R!
1. Meet and Greet

**I've always been a huge Supernatural fan. Well, not always. I didn't actually know about it until last year, but oh goodness! I was missing out on so much! I LOVE the show! So, why not write some fanfiction about it, ehi? Anywho... Um... Well, this came off the top of my head mid Winter Break a few months back...and I was working up some courage to share it with y'all...so here you go. Constructive criticism only, please and thank you. I appreciate everything you guys have to offer - other than the people who say I don't write well... That just makes me sad. One last thing and I'll shut up. I listened to the following songs while writing, and I'm forewarning you now, they DO NOT correspond with the plot and/or the actions of my story... Just my play list and what was going on while I read over it and typed this baby up.**

**LET ME BE MYSELF - 3 DOORS DOWN**

**BUMP N' GRIND - R. KELLY**

**LONELY DAY - SYSTEM OF A DOWN**

**ECHO - GORILLA ZOE**

**MONSTER - LADY GAGA**

**FUCKIN' PERFECT - P!NK**

**CRYIN' - AEROSMITH**

**Enjoy!**

The tight metal around my wrists dug in painfully above my head. The stone wall behind me provided no easy position for me to lean against it. Heaving a heavy sigh I realized I was stuck. There was no way to get out unless I had heat vision – which I didn't – or if someone swooped in and unlocked my chains – which I wasn't expecting. No one knew, exactly, that I had left my house. So it would be at least a few more hours before my absence was noticed.

I struggled uselessly in the cuffs, refusing to sit and wait for my impending doom. I was humming softly to myself, miscellaneous songs that were on my I-Pod and I had seen on the VH1 countdown earlier that morning. Singing helped me calm down, believe it or not. I heard footsteps approaching; rapid, heavy slaps against the concrete outside.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, how long I had been in the darkness, but when the door swung open and the light poured in, I had to squint to be able to see. I studied the man standing in the doorway. He was tallish, with striking blue eyes and a frightening smirk that had my skin crawling. He started to open his mouth, showing pearly white teeth, but his head snapped to the opposite direction and he left, slamming the door behind himself.

I wiggled around along the floor, stretching and cursing all the time as I tried to twist my hands free but to no avail. I was alone in the dark room and feeling the first inklings of fear that put me bordering on insane. I could hear squeaks and scratching from across the room. That could only mean one thing. Rats. I scooted back to the wall and began my humming again, even getting as courageous as to lowly sing a few lines.

The scratching noises died down, thankfully. I shifted uncomfortably and strained to hear outside the door. I was rewarded with being able to hear quiet whispers. Slivers of their conversation entered the room through the cracks and partially opened doorway, but not enough for me to be able to put anything together and understand what they were saying.

The door opened and my humming halted. There were two men, one taller than the other, in the doorway. That was one more than I was use to, and even more surprising was that they started towards me! Usually they opened the creaky door, peered inside, and then snapped it back shut. There was something else to note, about the last guy, he hadn't closed and locked the door…

I stared at the taller one with wide eyes as he approached me. "It's okay, we're here to help you," the tall one comforted in hushed tones.

He bent down from his massive height and began messing with the chains around my wrists. I looked up at my reddened hands and then over to the shorter man. I sucked my bottom lip in between my teeth to stop the whimpers that threatened to escape as Tall Boy fiddled with the chains. When he finally let out a triumph, 'Aha!' underneath his breath, my hands were released and the blood began rushing back into my arms.

I looked up at the two with wide, frightened eyes. Would they hurt me? Were they here to help me? What were they going to do to me if they weren't rescuers? And the most pressing question that throbbed against my head was; when can I get home?

"We've got to go," barked Short Guy. "Sam, grab her."

I started to ask my questions, figuring nothing like the present, right? Instead, Tall Boy grasped my arm with his large hand and towed me behind him. I could barely keep up with their long stride and eventually, with a grunt from him and a squeak from me, he pulled me up into his arms and started to walk at a brisk pace instead of the slow, calculating one we had been at.

Another squeak fell from my mouth when Short Guy shot a man in front of us. Then we burst outside into the morning sun. I was tossed into the back of an old, classic car that I had zero chance to admire. I watched the two closely, trying to drink in every feature they had in case this wasn't a rescue mission and I had to report more kidnappers. I contemplated opening the door and jumping out, but I chalked that up as 'too damn risky.' We pulled into a motel parking lot that had be biting my nails. If it came down to a fight, I would lose, hands down. When they got out of the car I stayed in the backseat – to hell with cooperation.

Tall Boy squatted at my door which he had opened and asked, "What's your name?"

I shrugged and he smiled slightly before saying, "I'm Sam, my brother Dean," he indicated Short Guy with a point of his finger. "We're here to help you. The people who took you are going to be looking for you, so until we're sure you're safe, we want you to stay with us."

"My family will be worried."

"Yes, probably, but if you go home you might put them in harm's way."

"There were a lot of guys there. I'm not sure how I got there," I pointed out as if it were top priority.

"Well, we can go over what you _do_ remember, inside," he looked over at a teal motel door.

"I don't want to be difficult, but…" I glanced over my shoulder at the sign that flashed, '_VACANCY_' and then at the empty parking lot. I rested my eyes on Sam again, "But we're sort of the only people here… What if you're just more crazy people and you plan to kill me?"

"We aren't going to kill you, we're the good guys."

I nodded shortly before grumbling, "He has a gun."

"Protection, he hasn't kill a person before."

_Liar._

"I might have been dumb enough to be kidnapped, but I'm not that dumb. He shot and killed that guy back at…wherever we were," I defended, my voice edged with steel.

Suddenly, wings flapping was heard outside the car and a male voice spoke in a gruff voice, "We do not have time for this."

A new face appeared, this man younger and clean shaven. He touched his pointer and middle finger to my forehead; I blacked out.

**So, the next chapters will be longer, guys. This was just the beginning. Uh... I can't promise anything on when I'll update, I've got a pretty hectic life going on right now, so... Look for me on the weekends, sweethearts! Love you all! -rach**


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Okay…next installment is here… Thanks for the story alerts, guys! Can I maybe get some reviews? I don't wanna push, just bringing up the possibility!**

**Oh… Me thinks I need a beta reader… Anyone interested? I promise to try my hardest so you won't have much to fix up…**

**Okay, I'll shut up. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Groggily I slowly woke up on the motel bed. I could hear people talking but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. They cut off abruptly by the voice that had knocked me out saying, "She is awake."

I practically flew off the bed and stood as far away as I could from them, which, unfortunately, put me even farther away from the door. I looked at the three men and my head started to swim slightly. I gasped out in a shaky voice, "I thought you said you were the good guys."

"We are," Sam confirmed.

I peeked around the tiny room and the only ways out of the room were the door – which they were blocking – and air vent above my head – too short for that – and the bathroom. I inched towards it slowly and when Dean realized where I was heading he spoke quietly, "The window is too small."

I stilled and watched them. I chewed on my lip and really wished my parents hadn't been joking when they said my front teeth were really a tracking device. I scratched my head before rasping, "Alright, if-if you aren't going to hurt me…then why are you blocking the exit?"

"So you don't run," he replied.

"Oh…yeah…that makes, um, perfect sense," I nodded slowly.

The silence was deafening, but quickly cut short by _Can't Be Touched_ by Roy Jones Jr. playing. I stared at them and realized where the sound was coming from – my pocket. Rob had programmed the song weeks ago and said it was obviously his theme song. I fumbled with my pocket and pulled it out. Without hesitation I flipped it open. Dean started towards me, but I jumped up onto my bed.

"Rob?" I panted. "Rob," I repeated. "Listen, I've been kidnapped, go to the—"

Sam grabbed my arm and started talking, but I landed a kick in his gut. I barely wiggled out of Dean's grasp and landed on the other bed. I pressed the phone back to my ear and cut him off by saying, "Shut up for one second! Three guys, motel, kidnap, no joke, their car…um, um…"

I was rattling off a description of the car when Dean ripped the phone from my hand and hung up. I growled, but stopped when I saw his face. He pocketed my phone and commanded, "Sit."

I squeaked slightly, bounced down, and he gave me a glare before going over to Sam. "You alright, Sammy?" he questioned.

"Fine."

Dean turned back to me and demanded, "Do not do that again."

"How could I? You took my phone, smart one," I snapped, my true attitude shining through my calm façade.

He continued to glare at me and I looked up at him unimpressed. He had scared me, but I was use to bigger and scarier people – he wasn't new. I crossed my arms across my stomach and kept my eyes on his, I wasn't giving up first.

"You don't scare me," I informed him.

"Really? So when you made that girly little squeak…that was just for the hell of it?"

_Damn him and his ability to notice things._

"Yeah, well, you do have a gun. I wouldn't put it past you to shoot me."

"I don't just shoot people, alright? I haven't killed anyone before."

"You're lying. And I'm not just going to sit here and wait for you to kill me."

I stood up from the bed and started for the door, but there was still one more person standing in my way. I glowered at him and Dean spoke up, "Let her go, if she wants to die, at least we tried."

"We need her," the man in front of me frowned.

"No, we don't. We'll find another way for whatever you want to do. She isn't worth it," Dean snapped.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" I exclaimed, whirling around to face him.

"We're trying to help you, and you're acting like a bitch."

I didn't exactly have control of myself when I started to talk," Did you just call me a _bitch_?"

There was uncertainty in his eyes, but it was masked by anger and arrogance, "Acting like one, but yeah."

My jaw ticked and I swallowed all of the violent threats that were trying to bubble out, yet, one still slipped out, "I just hope you sleep with one eye open."

I moved back to the motel bed and stared down at the floor. He shuffled over to Nameless Man and Sam looked over at me. I ignored him and he followed Dean over Nameless Man. About ten minutes later, Sam turned back to me. He pulled out a chair and sidled it up next to me. He ducked down so his eyes met mine and he asked gently, "How old are you?"

I tried to think if there was any use in lying, and finally shrugged, "Seventeen."

"And the person you called, who was that?"

I relaxed slightly; he was a very calming person, unlike Dean. I directed my eyes to my nails as I spoke, "Rob is my brother; he's visiting from college this week. I really want to go home; I haven't seen him in months."

He nodded slowly and explained, "I understand, but our friend said you're in trouble, so you need to stay with us until we're sure you're safe."

I pursed my lips before asking, "So, you and Dean…are brothers?"

He confirmed that with a nod. I barked out a short laugh and stumbled over myself as I managed out, "How? He's so…and you're…"

"I know we're different, but…"

He just shrugged. I moved on to the next subject, "What's the other guy's name?"

"Castiel."

"Castiel?" I repeated.

He nodded yes, and I mumbled, "That's a…oddly interesting name."

He shrugged once more and then it was quiet except for the Dynamic Duos whispering in the corner. I flicked my eyes back to my nails, and then back to Sam, "My brother will find us."

He was confused, I could tell. He must have thought that little conversation meant something to me. "He'll find us, he knows where all the motels are in this town…and now he knows what your car looks like. And if you call him, I'm not going to tell him no to find me, because frankly, you guys could still be some crazy killers."

He sighed and stood up from chair; he walked over to the group and interjected himself into it. I watched them before discreetly moving to the window. My stomach fluttered excitedly when I saw the nauseatingly neon orange car my brother owned. It pulled into the parking lot and I quickly pulled up the blind and banged on the window. He looked over and I waved at him eagerly before the blinds dropped back down and Dean pushed his hand over my mouth.

I let out a frustrated grunt and when the knocking started on the door, I squirmed uselessly in his arms. I couldn't think of anything else – and as gross as it was – I licked his hand. He jerked back slightly and gave me enough time to shout out, "Rob!"

Then the door was being pounded on. Sam glanced over at Dean who slowly let me go and went to the door. He pushed Sam out of the way and opened the door slightly. Rob pushed his way inside, causing Dean to have to stumble back, and when his eyes landed on me he was at my side in an instant, asking me if I was alright.

"Of course I am, just…they…well, I was at this…" I sighed and took a deep breath. "I went for a walk this morning and this black van pulled up and two guys pulled me into it. I woke up in the dark place where I was chained to the wall. Then these two," I pointed out Sam and Dean. "Rescued me, but then they took me here and won't let me leave. They keep saying that they'll let me go once they know I'm safe."

Rob thought it over before questioning, "Why isn't she safe?"

I punched Rob's arm and hissed, "Don't talk this out! Get me out of here!"

"Shut up," he ordered, turning back to the three.

"This is going to sound crazy," Sam started.

"Always a great way to start a story," I grumbled, earning me a look from several people in the room.

"But we don't have time for you to freak out; we hunt ghosts, vampires, monsters, the things that go bump in the night. Demons are after you sister, and so are angels. This guy," Dean jabbed a finger at Castiel. "Is an angel, and he said we have to protect her," he pointed at me. "Until he knows she's safe."

"See! They are crazy!" I exclaimed.

"That sounds pretty insane to me," Rob agreed.

"Why would we make something up like that? It's not like she's been a joy to be around so far," this from Sam.

"You're crazy!" I shouted, adding in a small whisper of, "I'm not that bad."

"Do you not believe in angels?" Castiel butted in.

"What's that…oh, that's right, you're an 'angel.'"

He looked to Sam and Dean while saying, "You see, all you had to do was explain it to her, like I told you to."

"Cas, she was being sarcastic," Sam sighed dejectedly.

I looked up at Rob and whispered, "I'd watch that one more closely…he's got extra bolts loose."

Rob shook his head and said, "It's no time to joke around."

"Why didn't you bring anyone with you?"

"They're at the other motels, give me a little credit."

"Sorry…so, they'll be here soon, then?"

"Maybe, if I don't call they'll keep looking."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the Crazy Crew, Wait, did you say demons are look for me?"

Sam nodded and I continued, "Like Tech N9ne _Demons_?"

"Uh…" Sam looked to Dean who shrugged. "I'm not sure what that is."

"Guess not then…do you mean like…Devil's minions and stuff?"

"Sort of, yeah," he nodded.

"I told you, I told you, I told you, and _I told you_!" I exclaimed, patting Rob's arm.

"Shut up, this isn't a time to be funny."

"Nu uh, I told you!"

"Shush."

"_I _told _you_!"

"Syd," he warned.

"Fine, but I'm just saying, I told you that I was important to the devil! Booyah!" I grinned.

"No, you said you're the daughter, complete difference."

I sighed and grumbled, "Whatever, close enough."

"This isn't something you should be happy about, this is really bad, actually," Dean revealed.

"Yeah, whatever, crazy," I waved him off. Everyone was silent before I let out an 'Oh!' and turned to Rob. "He has a gun!"

"I know."

"You know?"

"I can see it under his coat," Rob informed me.

I studied his coat and didn't see anything. Just to humor him though, I nodded, "Mhm."

"They are closing in," Castiel spoke suddenly.

There was a knock at the door then, and Dean pulled out his gun. I squeaked and dropped to the ground. He went to the door and called, "Who is it?"

"Housekeeping!"

"We don't need anything."

"I have fresh towels."

"We don't need anything, thank you."

"Alright."

There was silence and then the door reverberated from someone throwing themselves at the door. Dean opened the door and the person flew into the room. Sam threw a bag over the person's head, and then pulled the drawstrings. I crawled behind Rob.

"Rob," I tapped his leg.

"Yeah?"

"I think they practice dark magic, or something," I whispered.

"What?"

"The symbols on the bag they put on the guy's head, it looks like dark magic symbols," I answered.

"How do…?"

"I read."

"Right," he nodded and then looked back at the four.

Sam was tying the guy to a chair over a red circle of spray paint. I resisted the urge to tell them they'd probably get in trouble for spray painting the floor, and then when he was satisfied that the man was tied, he backed up. I stood up, still behind my brother, and asked, "Who is that?"

"Demon," Dean replied.

"Right, course, uh huh, perfect sense," I nodded.

Dean heaved a sigh and looked over at Castiel, "You think you can knock her out again? I'm getting tired of her constant nagging."

"I only did it the one time to get her in here, Dean, and I don't think I could restrain the other one."

Rob sighed and I said, "Can we leave?"

"No," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

I frowned but didn't say anything. Rob looked at me from over his shoulder and then sat down on the motel bed. He rolled his shoulders and I said, "Well by all means, don't worry about anything. It's not like we're being held captive or anything."

"I'm not, but you are. I figure…ten, fifteen minutes, we'll be outta here," Rob said confidently.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes as if it were simple to understand and said, "I've got three other guys looking for you, when I haven't called, they're going to look here, and then we'll be out of here."

"But what if they kill us before then?"

"Well the tall one doesn't look like he has the guts…the short one…well I'm still watching him, and the other one already said he didn't think he could restrain me, so…" he shrugged.

"The tall one is the scary one, you nit wit!" I cried.

He rolled his eyes once again and said, "He isn't scary, none of them are, what's scary is the gun. And I can only stop a bullet once, alright? So calm down, I've got this under control."

"Under control my ass," I mumbled.

Dean and Sam shared a look and then turned to the man tied to the chair. Dean stepped in front of him and asked, "Why do the demons want her?"

"I'm not saying," he said in a sing song voice.

"Tell me or Sam here will send you back to Hell," Dean barked.

"Regardless, you're going to send me back to Hell, so…might as well stay on the boss's good side," he shrugged, grinning madly.

"We'll let you go if you tell us," Dean bargained.

"No you won't."

"Alright, we won't kill you if tell us why you want her."

"You can't kill me."

"The hell we can't," he laughed.

"I don't think this is funny anymore, Rob," I whispered while he continued to interrogate him.

"I'm not getting in the middle of it, right now; you're my responsibility, not him."

"Rob," I pressed.

"Syd, I'm serious, I can't help him, and until I see any threat, other than him yelling questions…there isn't any reason to be scared," he said, and sat up straighter on the bed.

"Fine, Sam, do it," Dean said.

Sam started to say words in a different language and I said, "Rob! What if they're cursing him or something!"

"I…I don't…"

The man let out a scream and then black smoke poured from his mouth and down to the ground. It disappeared and the man sagged. Sam touched his fingers to the guy's neck and shook his head. "You killed him!" I accused.

"Syd, I don't think…they…Sydney, sit down, they…they could do that to you too," Rob said, alarmed, as he stood up.

"Only if she has a demon in her," Dean huffed.

"I still don't get the whole demon thing," I said, popping up behind Rob's shoulder.

"Should we…" Sam trailed.

"I guess…it looks like it's the only way she's going to believe us," Dean nodded.

Sam grabbed something from the table and threw it on the bed next to us. Rob grabbed it before I could and opened it. I peeked at it from behind him and saw the weird symbols, weird names, and weird handwriting. I snatched the book from his hand and read the page headed 'Wendigo'. I crinkled my nose at the creature's description.

I handed the book back to him and said, "This is weird…"

"I know it sounds weird—"

"No, shut up," I cut Sam off, "This is weird because…I've…I've like…I've dreamt about this before."

"This moment?" Rob asked.

"No, the book," I nodded at it.

"Oh…"

"You dreamt about our dad's journal?" Dean asked.

"Well…yeah, I guess."

"Is that why the demons want her? She's a psychic?" Dean asked.

"I've been told she is something greater than that," Castiel said.

"Um…so, let's say this is real, which I'm not saying it is, but… Let's say it is, I'm important to whom? And why? And how come?"

"I do not have the answer at the moment," Castiel said.

"Riiiight, hey, Rob, do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Call someone and get us out of here, please."

Rob pulled out his phone and then said, "Before I do call someone…let me ask you something."

"Okay," Sam said slowly.

"Do you have siblings?"

"Dean is my older brother," Sam nodded.

Rob looked at Dean and said, "Then you understand the circumstance I'm in, if you are telling the truth and I take her away and she gets hurt, it's my fault. If I don't and you guys are crazy…it's my fault. Either way, I lose, so…can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you are sane and know what you're talking about?"

"I'm being completely honest with you," Dean said, if I hadn't known better, I would have believed him.

Rob nodded and put his phone back in his pocket. "Alright, but the first second I think you're lying, I'm calling."

"Understood," he nodded.

"I veto that motion," I said from behind him.

"You don't get to," Rob said.

"But—"

"Syd," he pressed.

"Fine, but if you're wrong, and I die, I'm haunting your ass."

"So you believe in ghosts?" Sam asked.

"Of course not, just…I'd find a way back just because," I shrugged, and then added, "He believes in ghosts though."

"Sort of," Rob said.

"Sort of," I rolled my eyes.

"So, introductions?" Rob suggested.

"Sure, why not? I'm Sam," Sam grinned at the group.

"Dean," Dean nodded curtly, going back to flipping through his phone.

"I am Castiel."

"Right, well, I'm Sydney, this is Rob, anybody know what the 'demon's' name is?" I questioned, staring at the man still tied up to the chair.

"Doesn't matter," Dean remarked.

"Oookay…" I chuckled nervously. "So, we playing coroner with this guy, or do we just dump his body in a dumpster?"

That earned me a few glares. I huffed and hopped onto the bed, convinced that being in a room full of crazy, denial-ridden men, was not going to be fun.


	3. Tragedy of the Commons

**Three Hours Later**

"No, no, I found her, yeah, she's fine, yeah, yeah, we're good. Thanks, you too, bye," Rob hung up.

"That was the last one," he informed me.

"Cool… So, tell me, Castiel, if you really are an angel, can you do any tricks?" I asked.

The lights flickered and suddenly black shapes sprouted from his body in the shape of wings. Then everything went back to normal and I said, "Rob, you saw that, too, right?"

"Yeah."

I nodded and then said, "Alright…that was…"

"Yeah."

"Just as long as you understand me."

The motel room door opened then and Dean, Sam, and a new person walked into the room. I looked over at Rob and said, "We should have run while we had the chance."

"I trust these guys," Rob said.

"Why? Because you and him had a big brother connection, for one, he's probably not even the other guy's brother," I protested.

"They look alike," Rob pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. You and Dad look alike and he still refuses that you're his kid."

"He's kidding," Rob sighed.

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Who are they?" the new guy asked.

"Well, we have to watch her, and the guy is her brother," Dean explained.

"Sydney, Rob, meet Bobby, Bobby, Sydney and Rob," Sam introduced.

I waved slightly and asked, "Are you crazy too?"

Rob jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow and said, "Ignore her."

"No," I jabbed him back, and said, "Do you believe in this demon stuff too?"

"I do," he nodded.

And I sighed. "Great, now you've got _four_ crazy people, what are you going to do when this turns bad? Because I'll be damned if I'm going to get chopped up into little pieces and eaten for supper."

"Okay, if you don't shut up, I'm going to knock you out," Rob said, looking at her.

"You wouldn't."

"I'll do it; you're really getting on my nerves."

"Because you're supposed to be on my side! Not theirs! Are you crazy? Did they curse you or something? Are you being possessed by the crazy invisible guy in Mom's closest?" I asked, smiling at the end.

"Yeah, the crazy invisible guy in Mom's closet got me," he returned with a small smile of his own.

I looked over at the weird stares and said, "Hey, you guys believe in monsters, I just believe in the crazy invisible guy in my Mom's closet. Don't look at me like that."

"How long you had her?" Bobby asked.

"Long enough to want Cas to knock her out again," Dean huffed.

I threw my shoe at him for that. He turned around and glared at me before going back to his work. It was half an hour before they finally acknowledged us again. Sam pulled up a chair and sat down. He looked over at the three and then said, "I know this is a lot of information to get all at once."

"It's a whole lot of crazy to get all at once, but whatever," I huffed.

"Syd, seriously? Just…shut up," Rob shook his head.

"I can't, this is insane, no one, in their right mind, should believe this stuff."

"Well, I do."

"No you don't, you're just humoring them."

"Nope, I believe them."

"Whatever…"

"Right, well, I just wanted to say, if you have any questions—"

"I do, actually, how do you know all of this stuff?" I cut in.

"Well—"

"Sam, don't waste your time, get back over here," Dean said.

I watched curiously as Sam stood up and looked at his brother. The silent conversation they shared had me wondering what had happened, if it even did. They went back to talking quietly at the table and Rob looked over at me. "Why do you have to be so mean, they're just trying to help?" Rob said.

"You're too trusting."

"You don't trust people enough," he countered.

"Yeah, well, maybe."

I looked over at the wall, but the silence was short lived, the door sprung open and a man in a black suit charged across the room and almost had me when Rob swept his feet out from underneath him and punched him in the face. I scrambled off the bed and sat against the wall while Rob pinned the guy down to the floor. Dean and Sam were helping Rob get him to a chair and when I looked over at the guy; his eyes were pitch black, and trained on me.

"Oh, she's even prettier than I was told," he drawled.

And then the interrogation began again. Only this time, instead of saying he wouldn't give any information up, this guy complimented me right and left, telling me that if I let him go he'd take me away to a better place, but I wasn't falling for it… I knew the guy was bad…and who chooses black contacts?

When black smoke came out of the guy and Sam checked his pulse, he found one. He picked the guy up and the sound of a rumbling engine was heard moments later. I stared at the door and wondered where he was taking the guy… I looked at Rob who was watching me and then he said, "You're welcome."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes.

I stood up and went over to the table where the three men were standing and asked, "Where is he taking that guy?"

"Hospital," Dean huffed.

"Oh… What was the black stuff that came out of him?"

"Demon."

"Really?" I asked, as I grabbed my shoe from the ground. I slipped it on and turned to the motel bed again.

"Really," He said.

I sat down on the bed and curled my feet up underneath myself. I rubbed my hands on my thighs and tried to understand what was happening. When Rob touched my shoulder, I jolted back to reality. I looked at him and when the door opened again Sam walked inside. I looked at everyone in the room, and decided I needed time alone, I stood up and said, "I'm going to take a shower."

Before anyone could protest I closed and locked the door. I turned on the shower and started to remove my clothes. When I was under the spray of hot water, I couldn't help but start to sing, it always helped me calm down.

"_Oh, looking like another Bob Marley day, hitting from the bong like a diesel train, and now we're hanging out this afternoon. We got weeds in the backyard, four feet tall, Cheech and Chong probably would have smoked them all. So, I'm out on the couch this afternoon. Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor, if we take them out back, we can buy some more. So, I doubt we're going out this afternoon, oh_!"

I paused to pour some of the shampoo from the little shampoo bottle in my hand. I rubbed it together and started to lather my hair.

"_Better hang on if you're tagging along, 'cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning. Nothing wrong with going all night long, time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta, get up and go out, me and all my friends, drink up, fall down, and we'll do it all again. Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon. Landlord says I should buy a tent, but he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent. So I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon_."

I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair as I tried to remember the next verse.

"_Down on the corner in a seedy bar, jukebox cranking out the CCR. Had a few to Suzie Q this afternoon, oh! Better hang on if you're tagging along, 'cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning. Nothing wrong with going all night long, time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta, get up and go out, me and all my friends, drink up, fall down, and we'll do it all again. Yeah, just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_."

I had to step out of the shower to grab the soap which was on the counter. I stepped back into the spray and started my singing once again.

"_Wear a wristwatch, and alarm clock, to see what time it ends. From the moment I wake up, I just love being with my friends! We barely get by, but have the best times, hope it never ends. We drink all day until we fall down, so we can do it all again! It's not a human walk, it's the human race. If we were living on the edge, taking too much space. So I doubt I'll figure out just what to do, but to kicking around, hanging out this afternoon, oh_!"

I let the water run down my back and hummed the rest of the song. I turned off the spray of coldish water and stepped out. I looked around the tight space of the bathroom for a towel, and came up empty handed. I growled impatiently and cracked the door open slightly. I could see the towels sitting on the bed on the other side of the room.

"Rob!" I hissed.

He didn't move.

"Rob!" I hissed again.

Sam turned around and looked at me and then turned back around and said, "Rob?"

He turned and Sam pointed at me. Rob stood up and asked, "What?"

"Towels," I pointed at the bed.

"Huh?"

"Oh my freakin'—Get the damn towels off the bed!" I shouted.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to shout," he shook his head as he walked over to the bed.

I spared a glance over at the four men at the table and three of them were looking at me. I blushed when Bobby hit Dean over the head and said something to him. Rob shoved a towel at me and I grabbed it. I slammed the door shut and locked it once again. I pulled my pants and shirt on before going back out into the main room.

I finger combed through my hair when suddenly Castiel said, "We have to leave."

"Why?" I asked before anyone could respond.

"They're coming," he said, and in between a blink, I was in a different place.

I looked around the warehouse and when Castiel and the rest of the group showed up behind me, I let loose a horrified squeak. "What the hell was that?" I shouted.

"That's Cas' way of traveling," Dean growled.

"I did not move you," he said quietly.

"What? What do you mean you didn't move me? I sure as hell didn't do this," I frowned.

"I believe you did," Castiel said.

"Wait, wait, what are you— Shit!" I shouted when the glass in the warehouse was broken.

Two people stood in front of me as several people climbed inside. Bobby was shooting a shot gun, and Castiel was…Castiel had disappeared. Rob was standing next to me and then Sam shouted, "Watch out!"

I spun as fast as I could and Rob hopped in the way of someone trying to grab me. The man tackled Rob to the ground and I dodged a fist from a different man. I popped my knee into his stomach and kicked his side. He fell down and I'm not sure who shot the man who was on top of Rob, but he was flung off of Rob from the impact.

I smelt the blood before I actually saw it. Everything slowed down as I picked Rob's head up into my lap. I looked down at the hole in his stomach that was gushing blood. I pushed my hand over the wound and my eyes started to fill up with tears. "Shit, Rob, what were you thinking?"

All I got from that was a gurgling sound, and blood coming from his mouth. I dry-sobbed slightly and said, "It's okay, Rob, it's alright, you're fine. We'll just…get you patched up, everything will be alright."

More blood poured from his mouth and the pace of the blood coming from his stomach kept going steadily. I let loose another dry-sob as I said, "Rob, you'll be okay, hang in there. You're alright. You're okay. You're…Rob?"

I felt myself shaking as Rob's heart started to slow, and his breath became even shallower. I gasped and said, "No, no, Robbie, please, stay with me."

His head rocked back and the blood pouring from him stopped. I bowed my head over him as his breathing stopped and his heart gave one last stutter. "Robbie," I sobbed.

Someone was touching my shoulder and saying something, but I shrugged the hand off and whispered, "Go away."

Sam was in front of me then and he said, "Sydney, we have to go."

I shook my head and looked down at Rob's body. I looked back up at him and then down at Rob once again. I shook my head, trying to tell him I couldn't leave Rob. There was shouting, and guns firing, and my grip wouldn't loosen from Rob. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and we were in a different room.

Rob was still in my lap, but it was brighter. I couldn't take in any more of my surroundings as I saw all of the blood on myself. It was all his… I looked up into the blue eyes of Castiel and he said something along the lines of, "I'll be back."

I wiped hair out of Rob's face and it left a streak of blood on his forehead. A few moments later I heard wings rustling, but I couldn't look away from Rob. He looked so peaceful, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. I let loose out a horrible sound as I held back tears. He had college, he had a life, and I ruined it. Once again, a hand touched my shoulder, and this time, I didn't try to shrug it off.

The arm wrapped around my shoulder and a voice said, "You have to let him go."

I shook my head and said, "No, I can't."

"Sydney," the voice said.

"Please, not yet, please," I begged, "It's…my fault."

"It isn't your fault," the voice said.

I wiped more hair from his face with my shaky hand, once again leaving blood behind and then another pair of arms was taking Rob from me. I let him go as he was picked up slowly and then my hands dropped to my sides. I looked down at the ground and I felt the arm give me a reassuring squeeze.

I turned from whoever was holding my shoulders, and collapsed against the side of the wall. I buried my head between my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. I couldn't let myself cry, it wouldn't help anything, and I was in a room full of strangers.

I don't know how much time passed while I sat on the floor and squeezed my eyes tightly, seeing Rob's smile and not crying. It might have been hours, or maybe minutes, but it was silent the whole time, and I can assure you, I was grateful for that. I stood up on shaky legs and used the wall to help me. Someone sat me down in a chair, and I curled up with my legs underneath myself.

The first person who spoke was Castiel, "I am sorry."

I looked into his eyes and could tell he meant it. I nodded stiffly and looked back down at my legs. I slowly looked around the room and frowned at the extremely bright lights. I just wanted to be in the dark, and alone. A few moments after that thought, the room was empty, expect for myself and Rob, and the lights were out.

I didn't even think twice about it, I stood back up and went over to the table where someone had placed Rob. I pulled a chair up beside the table and grabbed his hand. He was so cold; I was rubbing his hand trying to make him warmer when the fluttering of wings went through the room. A few seconds later one of the bright lights turned on.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I believe she kicked us out," Castiel said.

I tightened my hold on Rob's hand again. "How?" Sam asked…or maybe it was Bobby.

I missed what Castiel said, and then I just got so angry. I stood up, kicking the chair back for me and into the wall, and glared at the four men in front of me. I took a deep breath that trembled at the end and asked, "Why do we have to talk about this right now? Rob…"

I cut myself off by looking back down at him and I tried to tell myself he would be okay, that he was just joking, but I knew he was gone. My big brother was gone, and there was nothing I could do about it. For all his life he had been looking out for me, and the one time I could return the favor, I get him killed. I dropped down to my knees and tried to get through the agony that was weighing down my heart.

It was getting hard to breathe, and my chest was so tight. I choked on my unshed tears and my breathing was coming out in harsh gasps as I tried to breathe through the pain. I'm not sure how long I sat there trying to breathe, but eventually, I passed out.

-O-

When I woke up I was in a chair and Sam was standing over me, patting my cheek. I pushed away his hand and sat up in the chair. I looked up at him, and just by the look on his face, I knew it hadn't been a dream. I nodded and stood up from the chair, I wobbled slightly, and I pushed away his hand when he tried to help me. I looked around the small motel room and made my way to the bathroom.

I flipped on the light and closed the door. I turned on the water and stepped in without taking off my clothes. I sat down and pushed my legs up to my chest. I rested my chin on my knees, and let myself slip away into my memories.


	4. Your Guardian Angel

**Soo… Second update today, making up for the extremely long wait I had last time. Review for me, darlings! Thanks so much!**

"She's been in there for a long time," Dean said.

"Yeah…but," Sam shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"You think she's okay?" Dean asked.

"Dean, she's seventeen, she's been kidnapped, we took her, and then her brother died. Do you think she's okay?" Sam asked.

"Fine, she's not okay," Dean huffed.

"Would you two stop bickering, what are we going to do with that girl?" Bobby asked.

"She is still not safe, you will need to keep her," Castiel said.

"Cas, I don't know if she's even going to want to stick around," Sam said.

"She has no choice, she will die if she leaves, and we cannot allow that."

"Of course we can't," Dean mumbled.

**Sydney's Point of View**

I stood up and tore off my clothes. I started scrubbing my body, trying to get the blood off of me, and when it wouldn't, I wanted to cry so badly, but I wouldn't let myself. I leaned against the shower wall as the water started to run cold, and lightly banged my head against the hard material. I ended up pulling a towel into the shower with me and rubbing with more fever to get the blood off.

When I was as clean as possible, I shut off the water, and got out. I pulled a different towel around myself and walked out into the main room. Four pairs of eyes landed on me and I went to the bed closest to the bathroom door. I let my towel drop and I slipped under the covers, I could have cared less at the moment if they were going to kill me.

When I woke up I realized I was naked, my first reaction was to get angry, but I realized it was all me. I sat up and pulled the comforter with me. Only three pairs of eyes were looking at me then, and I looked down at my lap and stated, "My clothes are ruined."

There was rustling and then someone handed me clothes. I pulled the t-shirt over my head and then the boxers. I pushed the blanket off me and looked at everyone who seemed to be waiting for me to do something. I sighed and said, "Where did the other one go?"

"He had to run an errand," Bobby said.

I nodded slowly and said, "I'll have to…we'll need to…how do we give Rob to my mom?"

"Well, uh, Cas was going to—"

I nodded again, not wanting to know what he was going to do. The silence was thick and I couldn't put it upon myself to break it. I pulled a pillow on to my lap and my stomach gave a weird gurgling sound, and the silence was broken by Dean saying he was going to get food and he was gone. Then there was Sam and Bobby left.

I looked at them and then back down at my hands. I folded my hands together and the room was quiet for thirty minutes and then Dean walked into the room with coffee and a box. I watched him set it down and he looked over at me.

I looked up at him and he asked, "Do you want anything?"

I shook my head and sank down further in the bed. I rested my head on the pillow behind me and looked up at the ceiling. Castiel's signature sound of appearance filled the room, and I didn't look. They started whispering and I didn't try to listen. It must have been an hour before I sat up in the bed. I looked at the men in the room and couldn't bring myself to care that I could possibly be in danger. I lie back down in bed, and fell asleep into fitful dreams.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but when I woke up, I had to stretch my legs. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed and went over to the table. I sat down in one of the vacated chairs and looked at the four. Castiel was standing, Sam was at the other bed on his laptop, and Dean and Bobby sat next to me at the table. I rested my arms on the table and leaned my head down on my folded arms.

I watched as everyone went back to what they were doing. Sam slowly looked back down to his computer screen, Dean and Bobby both looked back down at their books at the same time, and Castiel went back to staring off into space. It was awhile before Castiel left without warning, Dean looked slightly angry, and I knew I should have been too, but I wasn't.

I finally stood up and went to the bathroom. When I was coming back out, I heard Dean say, "I think I liked her better when she was talking nonstop."

I walked back into the main room and carelessly padded over to the bed again. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the floor. I was getting lost in the awful sounds Rob had made when he was… I took a deep breath and tried to make myself wake up out of the dead fog I was in. It was at least five minutes before I pushed up from the bed. I drug myself over to the table once again, and sat down.

I looked at Dean, then Bobby, and then at Sam, who was sitting at the only other available chair at the table. I looked at the two books in front of Bobby, and one of them was in a different language. Dean's book was simpler, and had pictures, and Sam…I couldn't see the computer screen, but he seemed really intent on reading the rest of the page before breathing again.

Castiel reappeared again and Dean looked over at him, "You know anything?"

"The angels would like to speak with her," Castiel said.

I blinked slowly and let my head drop down to the table. I heaved a sigh and a few moments later, I wasn't in the motel room anymore. When I looked up, Castiel and I were the only ones in the room. I swallowed loudly and before he could say anything, a different person appeared.

It was a woman; she was about my height, red hair to her mid back, and very pretty eyes. I looked at her and she said, "Sydney, I am—"

A different person appeared then, a tall man with hard eyes and he snapped, "What are you doing here, Rachael?"

"Talking to the—"

"You don't have permission," he barked, and with a wave of his hand she was gone.

I looked up at him and he said, "Now, you will tell me how you are doing these things."

I blinked at him and normally I would have had a snappy attitude to rival his, but instead I shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Yes you do, tell me," he demanded, taking a step towards me.

I heaved a sigh and wished someone would come help me out. Preferably someone who would actually do something to make this man stop yelling at me. And mid-thought, Dean and Sam were standing in front of me. I actually had to lean backward, because Dean's jean pockets were in my face.

I blinked up at them and when they turned around and saw me, they backed up slightly. "How…what…um, Cas?" Sam stuttered.

"This was not my doing," he said from the corner of the room.

"What are you two doing here?" the snappy man asked.

"Well…uh…we figured we'd just…pop in," Dean shrugged with a half smirk on his face.

I smiled slightly at his joke, and the man said, "Get out of here," he waved his hand, but my stomach clenched and they didn't move.

"Wha—" he waved again, and they still didn't move.

"Fine, if you won't leave, move out of the way. I am speaking to her," the man said rudely.

Sam and Dean sidestepped out of my view and the man said, "Now _tell _me."

"I don't know," I repeated tiredly.

He took another step towards me with his hand held up in front of him and before he could say anything Dean said, "Whoa, man, take it easy, she's just a kid."

"She must be a demon if she can do what I've heard she can, and I will kill her," the man said.

That sort of jolted me from my foggy mind and I stood up in the chair. I hopped over the arm of it and crawled behind it. I leaned back and closed my eyes tightly while praying the man would go away. A few seconds later wings fluttered and a deep menacing voice was saying, "If you do not step away from the girl, I will kill you."

There was a lot of wind changing and then Dean was saying, "Who are you?"

"Dean, this is Sydney's guardian, Daniel," Castiel said.

I took it upon myself then to lean up on my knees and peek over the head of the chair. I saw Castiel still in the corner of the room, Sam and Dean were still basically in front of the chair, Snappy-Man was staring dumbfounded at Daniel, and Daniel was standing extremely close to Snappy-Man.

Suddenly, Daniel looked at me with a smile and said, "His name is Logan, but he is 'snappy'." He even did the cute quotations around 'snappy'.

I liked Daniel, he was…level headed, or…he just seemed so familiar, like family. "We have met before; you could say we are family. I have watched over many before you in your blood," he said.

I smiled slightly and kind of liked the thought that he could read my mind. I frowned then and wondered why if he was supposed to be watching over me, why would he let Rob die. "I was not assigned to Robert, he was to be watched by my sister, but she had been killed," Daniel said quietly.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

He smiled sadly and said, "I am in the same boat as you, it seems, the angels will not allow me to see my sister until they are sure you are safe."

I shook my head and slowly stood up from behind the chair. Snappy-Man looked at me, and then at Daniel, before saying, "I will leave."

He was gone then and Dean said, "Wait, you're a guardian…like a guardian angel?"

"Yes, exactly, it is my job to watch over my charge, and I have done so for many years. We have been waiting for Sydney for more than a few centuries," Daniel said, and started walking towards me.

He leaned towards me when he was in front of me and pushed hair behind my ear and said, "You look just like Eliza."

"Eliza?" I asked.

"She is far back in your blood, she was not my first assignment in your blood, but she was the most beautiful," he breathed.

"Thank you?"

"You are welcome," he said, and turned back to everyone else, taking a step back from me. "I am Daniel; I have watched Sydney's family since I started as a guardian. We have been waiting for Sydney to be born."

"So you guys just knew that Sydney was going to be born?" Sam asked.

"We knew that a daughter would be born from the blood of her great ancestors. The daughter who held many gifts would solve many a crisis here on Earth, down in Hell, and above in Heaven," he explained.

"But how do you know it's me?" I asked quietly.

"I believe it is obvious, just with a simple thought you had these two here in a blink of an eye," he said with a large smile.

"You wanted us here? I thought you didn't think we were safe," Dean asked.

I looked over at him and then back at Daniel. "I still…"

"I know, it is much to understand, and especially after your lost, but…you must know, for your powers to fully take place, you had to experience the greatest pain," he said, I could almost hear him frowning even though I wasn't looking at him.

"You guys killed my brother on purpose?" I asked.

"Of course not, you must not understand. Let me explain, but you should sit down, first," he said.

My head was swimming, I sat down in the chair and then we were back in the motel. Everyone was seated around the table, expect for Castiel. Daniel looked at me from across the table and said, "When the higher ups informed me that your brother would be killed, I was devastated. My sister was linked to your brother, for your brother to be killed, and not die from old age as your other ancestors, would kill her also. And then, when you feel pain, physical or emotional, I feel it also, that is partly why it is important for us to protect you."

"So our siblings died because angels want me to solve some problem somewhere?" I asked.

"Correct."

"Then why am I with these two?" I asked, indicating Sam and Dean.

"They are to protect you from harm," he said.

"But that's what you're for," I said confused.

"You are correct again, but for me to come here to Earth and watch you, it takes a great deal of power. I am only supposed to come when you need healed, these two are supposed to keep the danger away," he explained.

"Do we get a say in this?" Dean asked.

"Of course, if you choose not to help, then you die," he said calmly.

Castiel tensed then, and I said, "If you killed them you'd put emotional pain on me."

Daniel looked at me then and he gazed at me for a few moments before saying, "You care about them? Why? You just met them."

"Robbie believed in them, it's the least I can do…to protect them if I can, and keep them alive if I can, I mean."

"I see…then you won't die, but I'm sure you can see the wrong in leaving a seventeen year old alone in the world when you can take care of her, correct?" he directed the question to the two.

"I'm not alone in the world, my mom is still alive," I pointed out.

He was silent for a few seconds before saying, "You are correct, she is still alive, for now."

"What…what does…huh?" my eyes widened.

"You're blood line is dying fast, you will be the only one left soon," he spoke quietly.

"No…no you're…please, please say you're lying," I begged.

"One thing you should know about guardians, they don't lie," Castiel revealed, turning from the window to look at us.

"Please," I turned back to Daniel, "Don't let her die."

"It is past our work, she has been dying for years now," Daniel whispered softly.

"What? No…she would…she would tell us," I denied.

"She has an illness, she will be gone in a few weeks," Daniel's voice was hard.

I shook my head, "No, you're lying, you have to be. Please, please say you are."

"I am sorry, I know this is hard," He said.

I banged my hand on the table lightly, "I'm only seventeen, I cannot be alone when I'm seventeen."

"You are not alone, you have me, and these two…and Castiel, I think," Daniel looked over at Castiel.

"I will assist her to the best of my abilities," he said.

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it!" I exclaimed and stood up from the table.

I started to think about what he said, me thinking about wanting to be protected and Dean and Sam showing up. I decided to test it out and thought as hard as I could about a quiet place where I could be. When I blinked I was in a dark place, and when I felt around, I was pretty sure I was in a closet.

I sighed and pulled my legs up to my chest and tried to figure out what I was doing. Not three minutes later the doors (?) opened and Daniel was standing there. "You cannot leave without informing us where you are going," he informed me.

"Apparently I can," I retorted.

"That isn't what I meant, you can end up putting yourself in tricky situations, and when Castiel and I are gone, Dean and Sam will not be able to just find you," Daniel explained.

"Well…"

"There is no room for discussion," he replied.

I frowned at him and said, "Fine, take me back."

**The Next Day**

I was sitting on the motel bed with Sam's laptop while Dean and Sam talked to Daniel and Castiel. I was looking at a funny video about Barrack Obama, where he was singing about the economy in the beat of _Blame It_ by Jamie Foxx. I was going to click on a different one when Daniel came over to me. He sat down next to me on the bed and said, "I have to leave now."

"You won't be missed," I huffed.

I turned the volume up higher on the laptop and tried to block out Daniel. "What makes you so angry?"

"Your presence."

"Why is that?"

I sighed and paused the video. I turned towards him and said, "You told me my mom was going to die, you pulled me out of the very comfortable closet I was in, and then you took me back to a motel. I don't think you have much room to question why I am angry at you, so…do whatever angels do."

"I am not an angel, I am a guardian," he answered quietly.

"Whatever."

"I will see you before you see me," and he was gone.

That night when Castiel had left, and Sam and Dean were sleeping, I was sitting on the motel bed in the dark. I had a pillow in my lap and I was staring at the wall across from me. The moonlight was making weird things pop out and when I was positive that the two were actually asleep, I shut my eyes and let the tears fall as they pleased.

At first I was crying because I was stuck in a motel room with two men who I hadn't known more than twenty four hours. I barely knew these men, and they were so much older than me, and stronger, and if they wanted, they could kill me easily. I could hold myself pretty well in a fair fight, but they had so much over my head…it wasn't exactly fair.

Then I was crying for Robbie. I was crying because he wouldn't get to finish college and get married, and his girlfriend, who was going to hold her hand while she cried? Robbie had so much to look forward to, he use to tell me when we were going to school that someday he'd own the world, and everyone would part like the Red Sea.

Then I was crying for my mom. I was so angry at her for not telling Robbie, me, anyone, that she was sick. We could have gotten her help; maybe she could have been saved, but two weeks… Two weeks wasn't even remotely enough time for me to be able to say goodbye to my mom. Not the one woman I had looked up to my whole life.

Then I was crying for my dad, I was wishing he'd come back and hold me, and tell me everything would be alright. I was crying because if anyone in the world, he deserved a second chance, he couldn't have been anymore of a great dad then he was. When he died in the car crash…it messed with everyone in my family, we were never the same after we lost him.

And then I was crying for myself, I was crying because I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know if I should sneak out while they were sleeping, if I should stay, if I should steal something to guard myself with… I was crying because someone told me that I had to solve a crisis in Heaven, Hell, and on Earth… I could barely handle when my friends argued, how could I solve a crisis? I was crying, and I couldn't seem to stop.

When I heard one of them stir, I tried to stop the tears, but they wouldn't. I muffled most of the sobs with the pillow, but I knew whoever was up knew I was crying. When the bed sunk down and his arm wrapped around my shoulder, I leaned into his hug. I wasn't sure which one it was, but I was thankful for the comfort. I was crying into his shirt, gripping it, and hoping to God that the other one wouldn't wake up.

I was vaguely aware he was shushing me, petting my hair, telling me everything would be alright. His words only made me cry harder, because it wouldn't be alright, I was going to mess something up…I just knew it. I was going to let everyone down, Robbie, my mom, my dad…everyone was going to get mad at me and it was going to be my entire fault.

**This stage isn't going to last long, by the way. Things will get better. And…y'know, a new addition soon! (: Review, lovelies!**


	5. Your Everyday Life Stories

**OMG. I am going to marry some people!**

**The Wayward Daughter – I love your name, first off. Second, THANK YOU! You reviewed! I love you to death, woman!**

**Weirdstar007 – My first review. You are super duper special, lovely. Thanks so much!**

**And I'm updating because of these peeps! ^^^^ To the ones who put me on alert, I may need to marry you also. I freakin' love getting messages about it! Reviews are…they're like sugar, and spice, and everything nice. Star if you know what that's from!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. *sigh***

When I woke up the next morning, I was astonished to realize there was someone else in my bed. When I looked up to see Dean next to me, I wasn't just shocked, I was paralyzed. When I regained conscious thought, I slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom. I cleaned up my face, which was streaked red, and then went out into the main room again.

Sam was at the table with coffee and a bag of something. He looked over at Dean and then at me, silently asking me why he was in my bed. I shrugged, not wanting to admit the real reason. He went over to the bed and woke him up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes; he looked over at me, and then got out of the bed. When he passed me going into the bathroom, he patted my shoulder lightly.

I knew he was reminding me that it was alright. I went over to the table and grabbed the coffee Sam offered and sat down at the table. "You alright?" he asked me.

I nodded and said, "As alright as I can be right now."

I avoided his gaze and picked at a loose piece of wood on the table. When Dean came back out he grabbed a coffee and said, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Uh…I don't know, wait for Cas to get here and update us on whatever is going on. Um, Bobby is supposed to be coming over later too, he left after…" Sam trailed.

Dean nodded and sat down at the table. He sat the coffee down and looked over at me, "Do you want to talk about anything?"

Sam's expression surprised me; he seemed a little shocked at what Dean had said. I ignored him and looked at Dean. He looked sincere, and I sure as hell wanted to rant to someone about how unfair it was, and I really just wanted to breakdown and cry again, but I couldn't. I shook my head and he said, "You sure? If you want, you can talk to Sam, or he can leave, either way is okay with both of us, right Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

I looked at the two and my shoulders sagged in defeat, even though no one was pushing me into talking, I really wanted to. I looked at the wood on the table and started, "My dad died when I was twelve, he got in a car crash, and…I remember opening the door and seeing Officer Smith, he was my dad's best friend. He'd been crying, I could tell, and he looked like he was almost about to start to cry again. When he asked to talk to my mom I knew it wasn't purely a social visit. So when Officer Smith left, and I was sitting on the couch next to my mom and Robbie, I was still in the dark about everything. When she told us, I remember my eyes instantly leaking tears, and it was really just a confirmation. I felt it, when it happened, I felt it. The car killed him on impact, and there wasn't anything for us to bury, he'd…he'd…in the fire."

I paused and took a deep breath, "We had a funeral for him, and we buried an empty casket for him. It was just filled with pictures, and some things he always had on him… When the funeral was over, I didn't talk to anyone for weeks…I was blaming myself and…I just kept thinking I really wanted him to come home and tuck me in one last time. I really wanted him to open the door and shout, 'Lucy, I'm home!' like in the show, but…everyday I'd wake up and go downstairs, and I'd make the coffee like usual…and he wouldn't come downstairs…I cried almost every day, because he didn't come downstairs…he just wouldn't come downstairs…"

I blinked away tears and then continued, "It took me a month to stop making the coffee…and another month after that to trust cars again. Robbie was a mess, he was angry all the time, and he'd come home from school with suspension notes, and detention - no one seemed to really care that we'd just lost our father. It was so hard, he'd been the only one I could talk to for so long, and I really looked up to him, and he was gone. It took me five months before I could think about him without crying, and then I felt guilty about it. I was so mad at him though, he just-he just left, he didn't have a will, he didn't even wake me up that morning when he went to work. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to him when he left that morning."

I wiped at my eyes and looked at the two, Sam was looking at the table and Dean was watching me talk. I looked back down at the table and said, "Now that Robbie is gone- My whole life he watched out for me, always, he beat some kids up for calling me names. Rob was the best big brother ever; it was like his life mission since I was born to watch out for me, or something. He-he, he never complained when my mom told him to take me with him to a friend's house, and he was more than happy to drive me to school when he got his license."

Tears formed quicker than when I was talking about my dad. The wound of Robbie passing was so new, it wasn't easy to talk about him. "I never got the chance to repay him, I always told him I'd repay him someday, that one day when we were older I'd give him the money he needed for the car he wanted, I told him I'd babysit his kids every weekend so his wife and him could have date night. I was waiting for us to get older; I told myself he'd probably pass before me, but not now. He can't- He's supposed to die by some rare disease from a tropic rainforest that no one has ever been to. He's not supposed to be stabbed by some random guy… It's not fair.

"It's not fair that my brother has to die so I can have some dumb powers. I don't want powers! I want my family. I want my dad. I want my brother. I want my mom. I don't want to be special, damn it! I just want to be normal," I cried. I covered my eyes with my hands and sobbed.

I stopped crying suddenly and said, "It is so annoying when people tell me that the reason I'm so mean, or quiet, or annoying is that I'm blocking them from what I feel on the inside. What I feel on the inside isn't something I want to broadcast to the whole world, so sue me. But I could always talk to my family, they were always there. How am I supposed to live without them? Is it even possible?"

I didn't wait for a response though, I just kept talking, "I have friends, but they don't understand, they have their family. They even have their grandparents too, I never knew mine. How am I supposed to live if no one else knows how I feel? Why does this have to be on my shoulders?"

This time I did wait for a response.

"It isn't fair that it's on your shoulders, you're right," Dean started, "But we know what you're going through."

I looked at him and said, "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

"Our mom died in a house fire when we were kids, I was four, and Sam was 6 months old. We lost our dad in a car accident in our twenty's though," he explained solemnly.

'_How does he explain a tragedy in under a hundred words_?'

I nodded, knowing that saying sorry wouldn't help. I looked down at my hands and said, "I'm trying so hard to believe what you guys tell me. About demons, and – stuff - but, it's so farfetched."

"You've seen the black eyes, the black smoke, Cas showed you his wings," Dean listed the things.

"Yeah, but, I don't know, it's just so, like I said, I'm trying to believe you," I sighed.

It was silent until Castiel appeared. He looked happy. "What'd you find out?" Dean asked, turning to look at Castiel.

"I know more about your position in the world," he said, almost smiling slightly.

"That's kind of creepy," I whispered to Dean.

He laughed slightly and then said, "Go ahead and tell us then."

"The person who works above the guardian, he spoke to me and informed me that Sydney is to restore order in Heaven."

"We already knew she was supposed to solve a crisis."

"She is to be in order of Heaven," Castiel clarified.

I took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "It all makes sense now," I said.

Sam looked over at me and looked confused while Dean was laughing. I stood up from my seat and said, "So I have to be in charge of Heaven? I hate to break it to you, but I'm not exactly old enough, nor am I responsible enough, and…well, I'll be the first one to point out the most obvious problem. I can't control Heaven from Earth."

"You are wise beyond your years, you are responsible enough, and of course you can control Heaven from Earth, but you are right, it would be easier for you to do so in Heaven," he nodded.

"Cool, I'm not going to, well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon," I informed him.

"Of course you won't die anytime soon, Daniel wouldn't allow it. But you are in charge, you have Michael's position now, and because no one can find God, you will have greater responsibilities than just arranging the Arch Angels," he still held that slight smile.

"Wait…where is God?" I asked.

"If we knew I'm sure we would not be having this conversation."

"Alright, alright, let's just..." I sighed and mumbled, "I am trying very hard for you, Robbie, but these dudes are making it harder and harder." I looked back at the three and said, "I'm going to go take a shower - you guys…mingle."

I turned to the bathroom and shut the door quickly. I was in the shower under thirty seconds and I was thinking of a song to sing. I couldn't come up with one until I was washing my hair, and I figured it suited how I felt at the moment, so I didn't mind belting out the lyrics in my horrible singing voice.

"_So sick of the hobos always begging for change, I don't like how I gotta work and they just sit around and get paid. I hate all of the people who can't drive their cars. Bitch you better get outta the way, before I start falling apart. I hate how my wife, is always up my ass, she always want to buy brand new things, but I don't have the cash. I hate my job, all of my rich friends; I hate everyone to the bitter end. Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight. I hate my life!_

"_How come I never get laid? Nice guys always lose. How could she have another headache, there's always some kind of excuse. I still hate my job, my boss is a dick. I don't get paid nearly enough to put up with all of his shit. I hate my job, all of my rich friends; I hate everyone to the bitter end. Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight. I hate my life! Yeah!_"

I bobbed my head slightly and my hips twirled on my own to the guitar and drums that only I could hear.

"_I hate that I can't tell when a girl's underage. You know I tell her she's a nice piece of ass then her daddy punches me in the face. So if you're pissed like me, bitches here's what you gotta do. Put your middle fingers up in the air, go on and say 'fuck you!' I hate my job, all of my rich friends. I hate everyone to the bitter end, nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight. I hate my life! So much at stake, can't catch a break, I hate my life! No it's nothing new; it really sucks to be you. I fuckin' hate my life! Fuck._"

I stepped out of the shower and flipped off the water. I dried myself off and pulled back on the over sized clothes the two had given me the day before. I walked out into the room to see Castiel standing there still, staring at the two. Dean and Sam were looking anywhere but at Castiel, and I instantly got suspicious.

"What happened?" I asked, towel drying my hair.

"Nothing," Dean cut off Castiel.

"Well while we're talking about nothing, I really need to go by my house and get some stuff. Like a hairbrush, for one, and some clothes, because, as much as I love to walk around in baggy clothes, I can't wear your guys' clothes forever."

Castiel seemed to be thinking about something, and then he said, "I will take you."

And then we were in my bedroom. I looked at the posters of the guys I thought were hot, some of them I didn't even know if they had a name, but they were up there. I grabbed my gym bag and pushed my hair brush and make-up bag into the larger one. I pulled out all of my jeans and then the first two drawers of t-shirts in my dresser. I pulled out a pair of flats, tennis shoes, a butt load of socks, and then, when Castiel wasn't looking, I pushed my plushy penguin into the bottom of the bag. I put my IPod and chargers into the bag and then I was packed.

I looked at Castiel and said, "Can I say goodbye to my mom?"

"She is not here," he stated.

"Where…" but the look on his face answered the question. Robbie's funeral.

I nodded and he asked, "Do you have all that you require?"

"Yeah, let's…go back," I nodded, but midsentence we were already back at the motel.

I sat the duffle bag on the bed closest to me and I could hear the shower running in the bathroom. No one was in the room expect for Castiel and I, I figured someone had gone to get food or something. I flipped on the television and was surfing the cartoon channels when the bathroom door opened. I glanced over and the sight that greeted me almost made me forget everything else…

Sam…the quiet one that wears all of the baggy clothes, right, he was in nothing but a towel…and holy shit could he work a towel. I had never wanted towels to be illegal so bad. His hair was still slightly dripping water, and he was holding the towel up with one hand. He walked over to the table and pulled out clothes from his duffle bag before going back to the bathroom, and even though I was blushing bright red, I couldn't help but watch his back as he went into the bathroom - and what a back it was.

Dean walked in dripping wet, and I could hear the rain as he closed the door again. I was thinking maybe I had been in a car accident, or something, because there was no way Dean and Sam had been so hot just a few minutes ago. Can you be in a car accident when you fly everywhere?

Dean's shirt was clinging to his chest, and when he took it off and pulled on a different one, I found myself watching him. I blushed harder and tore my gaze from him to the TV again. I clicked the up arrow on the remote several more times, before I realized, I was holding it upside down. Taking a deep breath I turned the remote around and pointed it at the TV again.

When Sam came out of the bathroom I blushed even more, while looking at the TV. I chewed my lip and then Dean asked, "Are you hungry?"

'_Please don't be talking to me. If you are…gosh, is it possible to die from all the blood rushing to my cheeks? I think I'm going to pass out…_'

I risked a glance at him and he was looking at me. "No," I squeaked.

"You sure?" he questioned.

I nodded with my eyes glued to the TV again. It was an hour later that I realized I was going to eventually have to talk to them, which would involve looking at them. That thought only made me groan in fear, and pull a pillow over my face. Which in turn made Sam ask me if I as okay.

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking me that," I mumbled around a mouthful of pillow.

"It's a common question when someone is suffocating them self with a pillow," Dean commented.

I picked one of my hands up off the pillow and flipped him off before placing it back over my face. I rolled onto my stomach with my face still in the pillow and then sat up. I ran a hand through my hair, and then stated, "I'm going to brush my hair."

I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. In retrospect, I could have stayed in the main room to brush my hair, but then I might have caught someone's eye, embarrassing. My hair was completely brushed out within ten minutes, and I honestly still didn't want to go out into the main room.

So I brushed my teeth, twice, and changed my clothes, three times. When I couldn't possibly stall any longer, I opened the door and pulled my bag out with me. I pushed it over by the bed and sat down on the comforter. I stretched out and ignored the stares from Sam and Dean.

Only a few minutes had passed until Castiel said, "I believe I know what has happened."

I looked at him with wide eyes, afraid he knew what was happening and Dean and Sam asked, "What?" at the same time.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something and I cut him off by saying, "I don't think that's right…"

"I didn't say anything yet," Castiel cocked his head to the side.

"Oh…"

He opened his mouth again and I said, "Nope, I still think you've got it wrong."

He tried again two more times, but I kept cutting him off. When he finally gave up, I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only two in the afternoon, and Bobby hadn't shown up yet, and I didn't know how I could avoid ever talking to them again. I was thinking about pulling a pillow over my face again, when I ended up sighing and pulling out my phone instead.

I texted Missy, my friend who was in college, and asked, '_How do you look a very hot guy in the eye when you've seen him without a shirt on?_'

A few seconds later her reply came, '_Oh, hot guy, you say? Do I know this hot guy?_'

I laughed slightly and texted back, '_I doubt it… Maybe you do, but I doubt it. I doubt it a lot._'

'_What's the hotness rating?_'

'_Hm…tough to say…and there isn't only one…'_

'_Picture?_' She requested.

'_No way, can't risk him noticing… Wouldn't it be creepy to take a picture of him and send to my friend?_'

'_Possibly… I guess you're right. When they had their shirts off…did you stare?_'

'_A little hard not to stare, they were…are…gorgeous… I didn't notice it at first…but damn my teenage hormones are all over the place._'

'_Haha, well…are they nice?_'

Dean looked over at me then and inquired, "What are you doing?"

"Playing Tetris…" I said, looking anywhere but at him.

"Are you texting someone?" e asked.

"No," I said quietly.

"You are, aren't you? I guess we didn't go over this, but demons can take over anyone, and they can use your friends to get to you," Sam explained.

"Well I guess you're lucky, because I'm not texting anyone."

I locked my phone and put it on the night stand and said, "I was on the winning round of Tetris…thanks. Now I'll have to start all over again."

"Sorry?" Dean said, sounding more like a question.

"I'm just…so mad…now I'm going to bed," I huffed, and pulled the blankets over me. There were a few things wrong with going to bed at three in the afternoon, first I was upside down on the bed, second the blankets were covering all of me but my feet, and third it was three in the afternoon.

I waited a few minutes before attempting to pull myself from the blankets. I got twisted in them and ended up tumbling onto the floor. I groaned and stared up at the ceiling. I twisted on my back and yanked the covers out from under myself. I flung them onto the other bed and crawled up onto the bed. I walked across it and stood on the other side.

"I'm bored," I stated.

"Really? Huh…" Dean joked.

I sighed and stood up on the bed in front of me again. I looked over at the three men and said to Sam, "Is this how it feels to be taller than everyone else?"

Dean chuckled and Sam rolled his eyes, going back to his laptop. I bounced slightly on the bed and grinned. I always loved to jump on the bed, but there was always an adult to stop me from doing it. I jumped a little higher and when no one protested, I jumped a little bit more. I started to actually jump and when the bed creaked slightly, I bounced down on my butt, and sighed.

"Stupid motel beds, break easily, why? Why do motel beds break so easily? They're practically designed for people to have sex on, if I've got any sort of understanding about what goes on there, I'm pretty sure a little more than just jumping goes on," I mumbled to myself.

I stood up from the bed, still avoiding their eyes, and said, "I need something to do, immediately."

Castiel started to say something but I held my hand up to him and said, "Not from you though."

He frowned and closed his mouth. Dean and Sam shared a look and Sam handed me a book. "Read."

I looked down at the cover and then put it back down on the table. "No, you read, this is boring."

"I've got an idea," I said suddenly. I went over to the side drawer and pulled out the phone book and found the Bible underneath it. I pulled it out and frowned at it…

"You think everything in here is true?"

Before anyone could say anything I tossed it to the side and kept digging around the drawer. I found an old pamphlet for skydiving and threw it to the ground before pulling out the other drawer. I rummaged around and found a pad of paper and a pen. I put those on the other bed that had the two blankets on it. I pulled out an old stuffed panda bear and smiled at it.

"Anyone got a lighter?" I asked, turning around.

Dean pulled out one and said, "Yes, why?"

"Can I borrow it?" I asked.

"For…"

"Well…I plan to light something on fire…" I trailed.

He sighed and held it out to me. I grabbed it and went to the bed with the paper. I sat the panda bear on the counter next to the trash can and then pulled a bunch of the paper from the pad. I held the lighter to a corner of the page and watched the paper ignite in flames slowly. When it reached the opposite corner, I dropped it down and picked up another. I was on the fifth page when Dean asked, "Hey, pyro, you wanna stop that?"

I laughed slightly and said, "Pyro, that's new one… You know, I've always wanted a flamethrower, now that I'm going to have to live with crazy—er….hunters, I figure I can buy one, right?"

I looked up from the burning page and waited expectantly. "No, you don't get a flamethrower, or anything sharp…or dangerous," Dean said looking at me oddly.

I sighed and stood up, leaving the mess on the floor by the trashcan and said, "Why? No one ever lets me play with sharp things, they always instantly assume just because I—Hey, I have an idea."

"You're giving me a headache," Dean stated.

I looked over his shoulder at the book in front of him and then walked over to Sam's laptop. He was reading something else that didn't hold my attention. I sighed and said, "I've got to do something before I die."

"How old are you again?" Sam asked.

"Seventeen…I can't do anything at this age. No bars. No smoking. No beer. No sex. No—" I blushed when I realized what I had said and clamped a hand over my mouth.

I walked over to the bed with the two blankets and buried my face in the pillows and comforters. Dean was laughing, I could hear him, and I shook my head at myself in the pile of sheets. I cried out in pain when I felt the pen jab me in the side and rolled off the bed onto the floor. I grabbed the pen from the bed and stared at it before looking at the wall on the other side of the room.

"Hey, wanna make a bet?" I asked no one in particular.

No one responded so I said, "Five bucks says I can hit that black mark on the wall over there."

I gestured to the large black smear on the wall. "No, no, no, no," Dean shook his head standing up.

He grabbed the pen from my hand and went over to the table again. He sat the pen near his book and shook his head still while reading again. "Fine, be that way. What am I supposed to do?"

Castiel started to talk once again but I held my hand up once again and said, "Dude, seriously, not now with the religious stuff."

I climbed up on the bed again and looked at the other bed. I stared at it for a few moments before rearing back and jumping to it. I landed on it and grinned in triumphant. I sat down on the bed and Dean said, "Are all seventeen year olds this…"

"Yes, they are, you were seventeen once…a long time ago, but it happened…" I smirked.

"It wasn't that long ago," he defended.

"Sure… How old are you? Thirty…something," I tried.

He shook his head and looked down at his book again. "Though you do look nice for a thirty something…" I mumbled to myself.

I looked at everyone in the room to make sure no one had heard, and I was pretty sure I had successfully gotten away until Sam asked, "What'd you say?"

"Um…uh…what?" I asked.

"You mumbled something, what'd you say?"

I pursed my lips and said, "I think you're delusional… I didn't say anything."

"Uh huh," he smirked, looking back down to his laptop.

I stretched out on the bed and pulled my phone from the nightstand. I went to Pandora, my music program, and pushed play. _Without Me_ by Eminem started to play, and I grinned.

"_I've created a monster, cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more, they want Shady, I'm chopped liver. Well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give ya, a little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor. Some vodka that'll jump start my heart quicker than a shock when I get shocked at the hospital by the doctor when I'm not co-operating. When I'm rockin' the table while he's operating. You waited this long, now stop debating, 'cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating. I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney  
but your husband's heart problem's complicating!_"

"What are you listening to?" Dean asked.

"It's _Without Me _by Eminem, and I think it's a funny song," I said.

"It's making my headache worse," he griped.

"Oh, then, I guess I'll just have to," I pushed the button on the volume to turn it up higher and started saying the lyrics again.

"_And get ready, cause this shit's about to get heavy, I just settled all my lawsuits, fuck you Debbie!  
Now this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me, 'cause we need a little, controversy. 'Cause it feels so empty, without me. I said this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me, 'cause we need a little, controversy. 'Cause it feels so empty, without me._

"_Little Hellions, kids feelin' rebellious, embarrassed their parents still listen to Elvis. They start feelin' like prisoners helpless, 'til someone comes along on a mission and yells bitch! A visionary, vision of scary, could start a revolution, pollutin' the airwaves. A rebel, so just let me revel and bask in the fact that I got everyone kissin' my ass. And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of my ass; you asked for me?_"

I pushed pause as Dean started talking again, "Seriously how do you listen to that stuff?"

"What do you listen to?" I asked.

"He listens to Metallica, Motorhead, mullet rock," Sam clarified.

I chewed my lip and said, "I like those bands…though I've never heard of Motorhead, but like…Black Sabbath, right?"

"You like Black Sabbath?" Dean asked.

"Duh, they're a great band…and Bon Jovi is cool, though I am _not_ crazy about him. Some of my crazier friends would die if he walked into the room, I think he's good…on an occasion," I said.

"Told you," Dean said.

"What music do you listen to?" I asked Sam.

"Anything but Dean limits it to those bands," Sam said.

I looked over at Castiel and said, "Do you listen to music? Are you allowed to?"

"I do not have time to listen to music," he said matter-of-factly.

"Why? Instead of standing there why don't you go fly to a CD store and buy some CD's. Listen to music. Better yet, I'll educate you," I grinned.

**Thanks for reading, guys. It's a bit longer…cuz I got reviews! (: The more reviews the longer the chappies! Just remember, adding me to your alert makes me warm and fuzzy on the inside, too. No less love for those peoples! Alright, I'll shaddup.**

**Review!(:**


	6. I Can Pick the Music, Right

**Thanks so much to **_**everyone**_** who added this story to their favorite/alert, and I'll keep updating as long as you guys want it! XD**

**MissSecretlySinful – Ah! Thanks so much! You even added me to your favorite authors! You're so awesome! Thank you so much for the review, darling!J**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Sammy, do I own Supernatural?**

**Sam: Where am I?**

**Me: Just answer the question!**

**Sam: Um, no… *turns around to see the readers* Ah! Who are you people? Dean!**

**Dean: *runs into the room – stops at the door* Sam, what the hell?**

**Me: Shh! The story is starting!**

**(Not mine! J)**

He didn't respond so I said, "It'll be a long lesson, you might want to sit down."

"Cas never sits," Dean supplied.

"Well, we're changing that, Castiel, sit down on the bed over here," I pointed to the bed across from me.

He walked around the frame and sat down. "Okay, Eminem has been around for a long time…" As I explained artists' origins and the music, Castiel remained quiet. When a Sarah McLaughlin song came on, he perked up. I started to push next when _"…in the arms of an angel…fly away with you!" _started to pour out of my phone speaker, but his hand touched mine, pausing my actions.

"Her voice is nice," he murmured quietly, staring down at the phone.

I tried to hide my grin, and shook my head. "Of course you'd like the angel songs," I giggled. I let him listen to a few more of the gospel songs I had on my phone – he especially liked the Josh Groban ones – before getting back to the regular music.

I clicked around until I found an AC/DC song came on. Dean turned around, smirk on his face, and stated, "This is the first song I've liked since you started."

I rolled my eyes and everything slowed down as the instrumental beginning hummed out, and then Stephen Tyler's soft voice began singing. I stared down at the song title, and blinked back tears. I was acting like such a _girl_, here I was, crying in front of three men, because of an Aerosmith _song_! There was definitely something faulty with me. Something so meaningless as a few simple words strung together with a guitar could make me think of my mom and bring the water works.

I let the rest of the song run before shutting off Pandora and putting my phone on the drawer. Castiel was watching me for a few seconds before he turned to Dean and Sam and said, "Bobby is here."

The door was knocked on and I was thankful for the distraction. "So, you just…know these kinds of things?" I asked as Sam opened the door.

Castiel nodded, "I can sense the presence of people, angels, and demons."

"Heh…so, what's up with Heaven? I mean, do people actually live on clouds and stuff?" I asked.

"I suppose you could put it that way, everyone receives their own personal Heaven," Castiel said.

I laughed slightly, "That's cool…I sure know what my personal Heaven would be like."

_Shirtless guys, all the time_, I smirked at my thought.

Bobby was talking to Sam and Dean and I caught, "You'll have to get here…"

I looked at Castiel and requested, "What's your favorite type of movie?"

"I do not watch movies," he admitted.

"Why not? Shouldn't you have some fun every once in awhile?" I asked.

He didn't say anything so I stood up and inquired, "Can Castiel and I go to Blockbuster and rent movies?"

Then I felt stupid for asking them to do something, but waited regardless. "We're leaving tomorrow—" Dean started.

"Please?" I pouted.

"Fine, but you're paying out of your pocket," he answered, and turned back to Bobby.

I went to my bag and pulled out my wad of cash before turning back to Castiel, "So…you want to drive or should I?"

"I do not know how to drive," he informed me.

"You can't? Gosh, we have a lot to teach you," I patted him on the back as I slipped out the door. I popped back inside and grinned shyly, "Can I borrow someone's car?"

Dean was frowning so Bobby pulled his keys from his pocket and handed me his keys. "Be careful and stay out of the trunk," he instructed.

"Thank ya," I closed the door.

I walked down the sidewalk of the motel and then turned to Castiel, "Which is Bobby's car?"

He pointed to a beat up car and I walked over to it. I was happy he didn't have a stick, and climbed into the driver's seat. After giving Castiel a quick lesson on gears and what not, I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I turned on the radio and frowned at the country music coming from the radio. I flipped the station to my favorite and smiled when Taio Cruz's _Break Your Heart_ started to play.

We pulled into the parking lot of Blockbuster soon after that and I walked inside with Castiel following me. I led him to the horror movies and announced, "Welcome to the best part of being human."

He looked at me and then back at the movies. I grabbed the new _Friday Thirteenth_ remake, _Grudge_, the _Ring_, and _Darkness Falls_, before leading him over to the candy aisle. I grabbed Sprees and Jolly Ranchers and asked, "You want anything?"

"I do not require food," he sounded almost tired.

"Alrighty then," I nodded and headed to the checkout counter.

I was paying when a guy walked inside and shouted, "Sydney?"

I looked over and then back down quickly, cursing the world as I realized who it was. "Sydney, is that you?" he had an obvious smile in his voice.

I grabbed the bag and thanked the cashier before pulling Castiel with me out the door. Expect the guy followed me, and when we were outside he was hollering at me again, "Sydney, how have you been?"

"Hi, Jeremy, I've been great," I looked anywhere but at him.

"Who's this?" he gestured to the uncomfortable looking angel.

"A friend."

"You're with an older guy now?" his voice told me how he felt about the matter.

I peeked up at his face to see him with a disgusted expression and I growled, "What's it matter to you who I'm with?"

"I'm your friend, it matters," he defended.

"We aren't friends anymore, Jeremy, you know that," I looked up at him.

"Come on, Syd, don't be that way."

I pulled Castiel with me to the car.

Jeremy followed.

I pushed Castiel into the passenger seat and handed him the bag and walked to the driver's seat. "You driving this car now?"

"It's my friend's car," I said.

"This guy lets you drive his car?"

"Not his car," I grumbled pulling the door closed.

Jeremy grabbed the door and laughed, "Wait, Syd, I'm just trying to talk to you."

I climbed back out of the car and held the door open with one of my hands. I looked at him, "I don't want to talk," and punched him in the eye.

I climbed back into the truck and pulled out quickly. The car ride back to the motel was quiet, and when we pulled into the parking lot my hand was throbbing. Castiel and I walked up to the motel room and I opened the door without knocking. All three of them were staring at me, Dean pointing a gun, and I squeaked, "I thought we were past the point where I had to be worried about you shooting me!"

He put his gun down and grumbled, "You should have knocked."

"Yeah, well, sorry," I answered.

Castiel followed me inside and when I sat down on the bed he handed me the bag. I pulled out the candy and the movies and said, "Do you guys have ice I can use?"

"For what?" Dean asked.

I looked down at my hand and then back up at them. I walked over and held my hand out which was turning a different color. "What'd you do?" Sam asked, grabbing my hand.

"Punched a guy in the eye," I winced when he poked a sensitive part on my hand.

"What, why?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't leave me alone, okay, drop it," I said, trying to take my hand back.

"Cas, what happened?" Dean asked, looking over at him.

I sighed and watched Sam wrap my hand up with weird stuff and then he handed me my hand back listening to Castiel. "But why did you punch him?" Dean pressed.

"Because, okay, I don't like users, and he used my friend. He deserved it, end of story. Now, do you want to watch the movies with us, or are we on our own?" I asked, going over to the bed and picking up the _Ring_.

"We're a little busy," Bobby said.

"Alright, well…"

I put the movie in and sat down on the floor in between the beds. I grabbed the Sprees and threw a pillow down in front of me. I lay down and looked over at Castiel who was standing still. I sighed and said, "Do you just like to stand or…"

He didn't say anything so I said, "Come on and sit down here next to me."

He awkwardly sat down next to my feet and I looked at him for a moment longer before looking back at the TV screen. When the previews started I sat up and looked at Castiel, "So have you seriously never seen a movie before?"

"No."

"Huh…I saw my first scary movie when I was three, it was the _Blair Witch Project_, and I fell asleep in the middle of it. I didn't think it was scary then, and I still don't," I laughed.

"You saw your first scary movie when you were three?" Dean asked.

I turned around to face him and popped a Spree in my mouth before saying, "Yup, my parents caught hell for it too. This lady came up to my parents and was like 'I can't believe you would bring your three year old to such a scary movie!' and she was with her like seventeen year old and, my mom laid into her about minding her own business and…"

I shrugged and turned back to Castiel, "Next time we'll have to get the animated movies, you've got to see…have you seen _Beauty and the Beast_?"

He shook his head and I said, "Right, right, well, you've got to see that one, it's fantastic. So we've got, _Tarzan_, _Beauty and the Beast, Nemo _is good…oh, and _Hercules._ Those movies are the four best movies ever."

"Okay," he said.

"Alright, no objections at all?" I asked.

He shook his head and I said, "Great…why are you wearing a trench coat? It's September."

He cocked his head to the side, which I was starting to find cute, and didn't say anything. "You always wear the trench coat?"

"Yes."

"Huh…well, I'm not going to change everything about you. Just educate you on the world's awesomeness."

I turned back to the TV and pushed play on the DVD player. I paused the movie halfway through where the girl is climbing out of the TV and said, "For months after that it creeped me out. I didn't even turn on the TV, I stayed out of the entertainment room forever after that. I was like, 'No, no, she's going to come out of the TV, and kill me, and I'm going to have to die…not cool.'"

"I do not understand how she does this," Castiel had eventually moved closer to the TV.

"Well, she's like…um," I glanced at the TV and then back at Castiel, "She's a ghost, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, she's…possessing…I don't know, don't question it, just go with it. She's a ghost, she can do whatever she wants, I mean, I guess she's linked to the tape, so she gets to come out of your TV because that's where you watched the movie," I tried.

"I suppose that would make sense," he agreed.

"Right," I said, and Sam and Dean were looking at each other. "What? You two got a better idea?" I asked.

I pushed up from my lying down position and Sam shook his head while Dean said, "None of that is possible."

"No one asked you," I huffed, and grabbed the Jolly Ranchers off the bed.

I opened the bag as I pushed play and laid back down. When the movie was over I said, "See, isn't that a great movie."

"But ghosts do not come out of the television, correct?"

"Course not, what kind of world would it be if they did," I sighed, pulling the movie out.

I pulled the other three down and asked, "Whatcha wanna watch now? We've got _Grudge, Friday the Thirteenth, _and _Darkness Falls_. My favorite scary movie, _ever_, is _Darkness Falls_."

When Castiel shrugged, sort of shrugged, I said, "Alright, alright, calm down, don't get too excited. I'll put in _Grudge_."

I pushed the DVD in and while the previews were playing I said, "This movie creeps me out."

"Then why are we watching it?" he asked.

"That's the point of scary movies, duh, you're supposed to get scared," I said.

He kept quiet and I turned to Dean, Sam, and Bobby, "What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Kid, we live the life of a scary movie," Dean said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on, tell me."

"Don't have the time for scary movies," he pressed.

"Come _on_…you can't tell me when you were a kid you didn't watch scary movies," I said.

"We didn't," the two said at the same time.

"I always liked the _Saw_ series," Bobby said.

"Alright, my man, that series is _awesome_!" I exclaimed, standing up and going over to the table.

I held my hand out for a high five, and he lightly hit my hand with his. I smiled and said, "Alright, I guess me and you will have to work on high fives…"

I put my hand back down to my side and looked at Dean, "You wanna watch the movie with us?"

"I'll pass."

I turned to Sam, "How about you?"

"I've got work to do," he smiled slightly.

"Alright, I've got my work cut out for me," I turned to Castiel, "We have to teach them how to have fun."

He was going to say something when Dean interrupted, "I have plenty of fun, thank you very much."

"Yeah," I laughed, "You're a total party animal."

I sat down next to Castiel and pulled the pillow into my lap along with the Jolly Rancher's bag. I pulled a green one out of the bag and Dean said, "I have fun all the time, I'm working right now. Course you probably wouldn't know how to work, you're just a kid."

I looked at the Jolly Rancher and wrinkled my nose. "I don't like green, you want it?" I asked Castiel.

"No thank you," he said.

"M'kay," I turned back to Dean. "Who are you kidding, Dean? Obviously no one but yourself. Sam, do you like Jolly Ranchers?" I asked.

"No, thanks," he was smirking at Dean.

"What about you, Bobby?" I asked.

"Nah," he shook his head.

I smirked and looked over at Castiel, "I think eating candy is too wild for him, I'm not even going to ask."

I put the Jolly Rancher above my head on the nightstand and I looked over at Dean to see him frowning at me. I smiled and said, "Don't strain yourself; I think you're getting a little old to get so angry."

"Perhaps you should cut back on teasing Dean so much, he is just trying to help you," Castiel said from my side.

I looked over at Castiel, "I just think it's unhealthy for him to lie to himself."

He smiled slightly as I said, "I've got a whole new objective with you now."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Make you smile, I feel like it's gonna be a challenge…I like challenges."

I crawled forward and pushed play before going back to sit next to Castiel. When it was at the part after the kid crawls down the stairs all grossly I paused it and said, "Gosh, this is so, so, _so_ scary. Don't you think? Just the way his leg comes over his arms and…it's a wonder he doesn't get tangled and fall down the stairs."

He smiled slightly, "It is a wonder."

I smiled and looked over at the three researchers. "Hey, Sam, come here."

He stood up and walked over. I pointed to the bed next to me and he sat down. I rewound the movie a little and then said, "Watch this."

He looked at the TV and when I paused it again I said, "Creepy, huh?"

"That is a little weird…" he said, standing up again.

Bobby had said he had already seen the movie so I asked, "I don't suppose you're interested, are you?"

Dean looked over and stood up. He stretched, causing his shirt to ride up, and me to bite my lip. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to Castiel and said, "What?"

I rewound once again and pushed play for him. When I pushed pause once again he said, "Yeah, that is weird, I guess."

"There might be hope," I said to Castiel and pushed play again.

Dean ended up watching the rest of the movie with us and when it was over Castiel said, "I do not understand why the boy's voice came out like a cat."

I laughed, "Well…the dad drowned the little boy, you got that right?"

He nodded so I continued, "Okay, well he also drowned the cat with the little boy, so that made the spirits mixed up…something like that. I'm not sure, I'm not a spirit, I wouldn't know."

"Now which one do we watch?" I asked, rising up to grab the last two movies.

I sat down with the two and said, "_Friday the Thirteenth, _or _Darkness Falls_?"

No one said anything so I said, "You're right, _Darkness Falls_ it is."

I crawled to the DVD player and put the movie in. It was starting up so I sat back next to Castiel and said, "What's your favorite color?"

"I, um…"

"Come on, you've got to have a favorite color," I grinned.

He pursed his lips and didn't respond so I said, "Alright, you think about it, then. How about you, Dean? What's your favorite color?"

"Dark blue," he didn't miss a beat.

"Why's that?"

"The color of my car," he answered.

I smiled, "What kind of car do you have?"

"1967 Chevy Impala, why?"

"My uncle use to love cars, he was…he was big on classic cars and muscle cars, he left themfive he had to me and my brother when he passed, but the warehouse they were in burnt down… Only one stayed, Robbie's car," I reminisced.

"Oh."

There was a silence and then Castiel asked, "How did your uncle pass away?"

Dean shot him a disbelieving look and I said, "He was on his way to work, about to get in his car, when his heart gave out."

"I am sorry," Castiel frowned.

I smiled sadly and said, "Yeah, me too, he was a great guy." I looked at the TV, "My favorite color varies depending on the day, sometimes it's green, but sometimes it's blue… But _never_ orange, that color…" I turned to Sam, "How about you?"

"White," he looked at me and then back at his laptop.

"Why's that?" I asked.

He shrugged and said, "Just…a nice color."

"And you, Bobby?" I asked.

"Pink," he laughed.

"Pink…?"

"Kidding," he sighed, and then said, "I don't know…green."

"Why?"

"My wife's eye color."

"Wha—"

"I forgot a book in my car, I'll be back," he left the room quickly.

"What'd I say?" I asked, looking up at Dean.

"Bobby's wife died awhile back…" Dean informed me.

"Oh…you know, I don't mean to be mean or anything, but…how come angels never lose loved ones? Isn't that a little whack?" I looked to Castiel.

"My father abandoned me and my brothers and sisters," Castiel said, looking at me.

"Oh…right, I'm sorry," I said.

I played the movie and when it ended Castiel asked, "So the ghost killed the people and the only way to kill her was with the lighthouse?"

"Well the light in the lighthouse, but…yeah," I nodded.

"Is that a real method?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean.

"I don't know, hasn't worked yet," Dean said, and got off the bed.

He walked around the bed and over to the one next to me. He grabbed the Jolly Rancher bag and grabbed one before going over to the table again. "Well by all means, help yourself," I said.

"Thanks," he unwrapped the candy, popping a cherry one into his mouth.

I pulled _Friday the Thirteenth_ off the bed and put it into the DVD player. The previews started and I yawned loudly before standing up. I told everyone I'd be back and grabbed my bag. I changed into a long t-shirt that went to my knees, short shorts, and fuzzy socks. I brushed my hair and my teeth before walking back out.

I sat my bag down next to the bed and stood by the TV. I stretched up on my tiptoes and popped my back before yawning again. I sat down next to Castiel and said, "Alright, this movie is great, and…not to mention…the lead guy…he is _hot_."

I didn't expect a response, and I didn't get one. I played the movie and when the blonde guy was at the gas station telling Clay to either buy something or move I paused the movie, looked at Castiel, "Isn't that rude? Clay is _just _looking for his sister, and this jerk is getting his panties in a twist. Gosh, I just want to hunt this guy down and punch him in the face."

"He was rather rude," Castiel agreed.

"I know, right?" and then I pushed play again.

When Clay got on his motorcycle and was pulled over I paused it again and said, "Gosh, this police officer is a total douche bag. You know, why does he even bother to pull him over? Poor guy, no one is even bothering to help him, they're all just a bunch of hillbilly hicks…"

I played the movie again and at the end when Daniel Panabaker died and Clay was about to go back for her I saw Castiel tense. I smiled slightly and at the very end when Clay's sister was pulled into the water I said, "But Clay didn't die…so I think I'm okay with the ending. What about you?"

"I do not understand, that man would have clearly died," Castiel said.

"Yeah, well, he's Jason, you can't kill Jason. Just like you can't kill Freddy, or Michael, it's just not possible…." I was pulling the DVD out as I said, "I think it's like a law or something."

"Why would…Clay put the killer's weapon into the lake with him?" Castiel asked.

"Because he's dumb…he might be good looking, but that was a horrible move on his part," I nodded.

"And his sister died?"

"Yeah, well, Jason got a hold of her, there's no _way_ he'd let her go. She's probably floating away at the bottom of some lake by now," I said.

"The people at the beginning of the movie, why were they a part of it?" Castiel asked.

"Well the girl who was talking about her mom being sick, remember?"

Castiel nodded and I said, "That was Clay's sister."

"Oh, now I understand."

"Yeah, see, it all ties together," I yawned.

"We'll have to return the movies tomorrow before we leave," I said.

I got a grunt from…someone…might have been Dean and then said, "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Wisconsin," Sam said.

"What? Why?" I asked, sobering up from my sleepy haze.

"We have a hunt," Dean said.

"But…my mom…and…this is my home," I protested.

"You will have to go with them, Sydney," Castiel said from the floor.

"But…my mom," I tried again.

"I am sorry, but this is the way it has to be," Castiel said.

I frowned and thought of my home, my bed, my room, my mom, and in between a blink, I ended up in my room. I didn't give it a second thought and I shouted down the stairs, "Mom?"

I ran around the house and finally into her room, "Mom!"

My mom was in her bed, on her back, with her eyes closed. "Mom…" I whispered, and walked into her room.

I climbed into the bed next to her and grabbed her hand, but she was so cold. I reached a hand up to her forehead and she felt like an ice cube. Then I noticed her chest wasn't rising. I felt along her neck and wrists for a pulse, but found none. Tears filled my eyes quickly and I hopped off the bed looking for the home phone. I found it and called 911. When the sirens weren't far away I knelt by her and whispered, "I love you, Mommy, and I'm so sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you this while you could hear me. And I'm so sorry you had to deal with Robbie's funeral on your own."

Castiel appeared then, and his two fingers touched my head. I blacked out, again.

-O-

When I woke up I was in a motel bed, again. I started to get out of bed, when the bed creaked and Dean said, "Where are you going?" from across the room.

I chewed my lip and then my stomach heaved violently. I dashed out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, throwing up the candy I had had last night. When I was dry heaving, I stood up from the toilet, flushed, and rinsed my mouth out with water. I walked back out into the main room and slipped on the piece of uncovered hard wood.

I landed on my butt and shouted, "Damn it all to hell!"

I stood up angrily and tore off my socks, throwing them off to the side and stomped over to the bed I had recently vacated. I sat down and glared at the empty space in front of me. Sam woke up in the middle of my tantrum and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I barked.

"Alright," he walked into the bathroom.

I was so mad, at everything and everyone, but the one person I was really pissed at, didn't have the courage to be in the room when I woke up. I thought, stupidly I might add, that his angel ways might differ if I hung out with him, but no. Actually the whole point of educating Castiel had been to…hang out with him, but…there would be no more of that.

"Getting angry isn't going to help," Dean said.

"Mind your own business," I snapped.

My mom was gone, dead, no more…and I just wanted to punch someone in the face…repeatedly. I settled for throwing a pillow across the room and was satisfied that I knocked several books and papers off their table. "Hey, now, don't throw stuff," Dean stood up to put the stuff back on the table.

I threw a pillow at him after that, "You know I'm trying to be sympathetic with your situation, but you're making it really hard."

"Really? Good. I'm happy about that," I pulled the blankets over my legs.

"Could you just…" Dean shook his head and turned back to the table.

"Could I just what? Stop being such a bitch? Sorry, the person I'd like to punch in the face and call names isn't here right now. So I'm settling for you, and when the tall one gets out here, we can all share the hate," I snapped hatefully.

"Whatever," he sighed.

He sat down at the table and Sam came out of the bathroom after that. When he stepped over the uncovered wood I sighed. Someone's phone was screaming rock music, and when Dean flipped it open and said, "Hey Cas," I flew off the bed.

I snatched the phone from his hand and said, "Castiel?"

"Sydney," he said, surprised.

"I hope I never see you again, for your sake. I swear to everything in the world, that if I do happen to see you, I'm gonna mess up your very pretty face. You hear me? I swear to every freakin' deity in the universe, and if I don't see you, I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you. I cannot believe you would do that to me after we had a movie night together. Some kind of friend you are!" I shouted and hung up on him.

I threw Dean's phone on the table and trudged back to my bed. I sat down and I could feel Sam and Dean's eyes on me. I looked up at them and said, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," they responded.

"Then look away…"

They looked away. When Dean's phone rang again, he stepped outside to answer it. I sat on the bed glaring at the TV that was off. Sam was packing his bag and when he mentioned that I should probably do the same I said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You have to come with us," Sam said.

"Like hell I do, the only way I'm getting in that car is if you're taking me home, and you aren't going to take me home. I just…I'm not going anywhere with you, or your brother, and definitely not that angel douche bag."

He sat his bag down and went outside. A few minutes later Dean walked in, and Sam didn't come with. I chewed my nails nervously as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He glared at me as he walked inside farther and said in a low voice, "You're coming with us."

"You aren't my father, I don't have to do what you say," I defended.

"You are going to pack your bag, and come with us, because we're helping you. If you want to die, then by all means, go ahead. But how do you think your family would feel to know that their daughter, their sister, _died_ for no reason? Hm?" He prodded.

"But…" I protested weakly.

"No, pack your bag, and come on," he said in a finalized tone.

"I hate this," I stated.

"So do I," he returned.

I mulled over something else to say and then said, "I think I like you better than the angel douche bag."

"Then I guess that's a step up," he smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well, I like the tall one better than you," I said.

"Everyone does," he shook his head.

"But I could learn to like you better…"

"Great, we'll work on that, will you pack for me?" he asked.

I chewed my lip and nodded, "I guess, but I'm still pissed."

"I got that, and when you do see Castiel, don't punch him. It'll hurt you more than him."

I packed my bag and walked outside. Sam went in to get his bag and Dean's and I put my bag in the trunk of the Impala. I looked over at Robbie's car and sighed. I walked over to it and pulled out the keys I hadn't touched in years. I unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. I ran my hands over the wheel, the gear shift, and the dashboard.

Someone knocked on the window, but I flipped them off and kept looking in the car. I looked in the console and found a picture of all four of us. I grabbed it and locked the door back. I chewed my lip and pulled out my cell phone. I called Lindsay, my best friend, and told her that she had to come to my motel.

She showed up not five minutes later and she said, "I'm so sorry, I heard about your brother and your mom."

I nodded, "I know, Lindsay, I know. I need you to take Robbie's car."

"What? I can't…Robbie…no," she shook her head.

"Please, Lindsay, this is important—" I was cut off by her looking pass me at something else.

I turned to see Sam and Dean looking over at Lindsay and Lindsay said, "Who are they?"

"My…uncles," I lied.

"Who are they really?"

"Guys who are going to be my guardians until…I'm safe," I said.

"You're in trouble?" she questioned.

"They said I'm not supposed to talk about it. And God knows I wouldn't go with them if I didn't have to," I rolled my eyes.

"Are you being kidnapped? Should I call the police? Should I go talk to them?"

"Well, uh—" I was cut off by Lindsay brushing pass me and walking over.

There was no stopping Lindsay once she put her mind to something. She stopped in front of them and said, "I'm Lindsay, what are you names?"

Dean scratched his head as Sam said, "I'm Sam, this is Dean."

"Are you kidnapping my friend?"

"Wha—No," Dean said.

"Are you guys rapists? Because if she comes back in worse condition then she leaves here in, I'll have to kill you."

"Whoa, what?"

"I'm just saying, you guys are keeping her safe from…something, so if you take her somewhere and she gets hurt, I'm gonna track you down and there will be hell to pay."

"Lindsay, come on now, you know you couldn't take them," I said with a smirk.

"You wanna bet? The tall one looks harmless, and…the short one…unless he fights unfair, I bet I got him," Lindsay said, looking at me.

"Why does everyone think the tall one is harmless? I think he's the scary one," I huffed, "But you're right, Dean doesn't fight fair."

"Didn't think he would…anyways," she turned back to the two, "I'll have to kill you if she isn't returned safely. And I swear that I'll do it."

"Alright, alright pint size, she's coming back safe," Dean said.

Lindsay snorted and said, "Pint size… I might be short, but…I bet there are smaller things here."

She rolled her eyes smirking and walked over to me. She pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead before saying, "You call me if they give you shit, and I'll be there in an instant, promise. I'm serious though, watch the short one…"

I patted Lindsay's back and then said, "Actually, it isn't them I'm mad at, there's this other douche bag, he isn't with us right now, but when I do see him, you gotta come and kick his ass."

"Done," Lindsay said in an instant.

"He's smaller than him, but he pissed me off, you'll have to make sure the asshole can't sit down for a week," I laughed.

"Done and done, promise," she smiled.

I gave her one last hug before handing her Robbie's keys. Lindsay and Robbie had dated for a few months, and she still had feelings for Robbie when he cut it off to go to college. Lindsay took the keys reluctantly and said, "God, I cannot believe him, how could he be so reckless?"

"I know, Lindsay, I know, and if he were here now, I'd kick his ass," I sighed.

"For both of us…I miss him," she played with the key chain.

"I do too, but…we have to believe he's in a better place, y'know. Like the Pastor told us, he's in a better place…with my dad, y'know," I said, looking down at the keys in her hands.

"Yeah, and your mom is with them, they're probably living it up…in Holiday World," she smiled.

"In Holiday World," I nodded, and kissed her head before saying, "Alright Shorty, get outta here."

"I'm not short…I'm fun sized," she smirked, and walked over to Robbie's car.

I turned back to the two men who had moved over to the car. I got into the back seat and they got into the front. As we pulled out of the motel parking lot, I waved at Lindsay. She waved back with tears in her eyes, and I turned back front.

"I can pick the music, right?" I asked.

**Thanks for reading, darlings! Review! Review! Review! (:**


	7. Heeeeere's Lindsay!

**Thanks so much to everyone who is still reading! Here's the next update:**

Three hours later I was lying on the back seat of their car while staring at the ceiling. "A," I said.

"Alligator?" Sam asked.

"Nu uh," I shook my head.

"Iguana," Dean said.

"That starts with an I!" I laughed.

"Right, right," he nodded.

"Anteater," Sam said.

"Damn, you're good,"

The car was silent and then he said, "Alright, K."

"Kangaroo," I said.

"No."

"Koloa bear," I tried.

"Nope."

I tested several K sounds on my tongue and came up empty. I punched the seat behind Dean and said, "Come on, help me out."

"Salamander," he threw out.

"Starts with an S, are you even listening to the game?" I asked.

"Not really," he replied.

"Well, you're next. I've got one, kitten!"

"No," Sam laughed.

"That was a good one, though," I grumbled, "Is it a bird?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Kiwi," Dean said.

"That's a food," I interjected.

"Actually, that was what I was thinking, it's a bird from New Zealand," Sam said.

"What?" Dean and I said at the same time.

"You're turn, Dean, you got it right," I ignored the encyclopedia in the front seat.

"I don't really—"

"Please, Dean, please play!" I begged, sitting up to look at him.

"Fine, fine, calm down…um…W," he sighed

I moved over to sit behind Sam and said, "Walrus."

"No."

"Wallaby," Sam said.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"It's a kangaroo, only its smaller and has different colored fur. How about—Jesus Christ!" I shouted as Castiel appeared next to me in the car.

"No, that starts with a J, oh, hey Cass," Dean said.

I growled and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Castiel looked at me confused and turned to the boys, "I have news. The hunt you are going to in Wisconsin, it should be easy enough you will be out by the end of the week. You need to go to Oregon afterwards."

"I say we don't go to Oregon," I vetoed.

"Why is that?" Castiel asked, looking at me.

"Because you said we should."

I saw Dean roll his eyes and he asked, "What's in Oregon, Cass?"

"It is a safe state," Castiel said.

"Then shouldn't we be going to a different one if we want a hunt?" Sam questioned.

"The angels think you should go to Oregon so you can keep Sydney safe," Castiel said.

"Screw the angels, I wanna go to…Florida," I smirked.

"Why is that?" Castiel asked.

"Because it's the farthest from Oregon that I can think of," I snapped.

"I understand you are angry with me right now, but I took you away from your home for a reason," Castiel responded.

"A dumb reason probably," I said.

"You should not have gone to your home alone, you should not go anywhere alone. You were not safe there," Castiel said.

"I was safe, I'm safe everywhere I go. But I don't get to go anywhere anymore because I'm under lock down…with old people!" I exploded.

"Hey," Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"Well—"

"I'm not old, I'm still in my twenties," Sam interjected.

I rolled my eyes and Dean said, "Thirty isn't old."

"Doesn't matter, I'm still stuck with these two. And they're guys! I want a girl to hang out with, not guys all the time," I sighed.

"I do not know any female hunters that would enjoy babysitting you," Castiel said.

"Whoa, buddy, calm down, I am not being babysat, and if you want me to rule Heaven, or whatever, you should watch your tone. Maybe I'll intentionally go to Hell that away you can't make me do shit," I responded.

"Hell isn't all that it's cracked up to, kid," Dean said.

"Yeah, how would you know?" I bit.

He kept quiet and so did Sam. Castiel looked at me and he said, "Dean has been to Hell before, I pulled him out."

"What?"

"Sam was stabbed in the back by a man who was under the influence of the Yellow-Eyed Demon, and Dean sold his soul to bring back Sam," Castiel explained.

I was quiet for a few minutes before saying, "Damn, Dean…new found respect for you. I'm so sorry."

"It was awhile ago, it's fine," he huffed.

"Why didn't he just bring Sam back if you were so special?" I asked, turning back to Castiel.

"I do not have that kind of power," Castiel said.

"Oh," the car was silent after that, until I said, "It doesn't mean I still want to hang out with them all the time. Get me a girl to hang out with."

He disappeared then and I moved to the middle of the seat. I leaned my arms on the seat and said, "I'm sorry…I've been so bitchy lately…you probably don't want to know why."

Dean's expression changed to confusion, while Sam's eyes widened. "Not yet, but soon," I responded.

His nose crinkled in disgust and I was tempted to hit him in the back of the head. "All guys are the same… Walleye?"

No one said anything for a moment before Dean said, "No."

"Wasp," Sam tried.

"No."

"Water buffalo?"

"Nope."

Warthog!" I cried.

"No," he said.

"Have I ever seen one before?" I asked.

"Probably not."

"Do I know what it is?"

"No, probably not."

"Then how is this fair?'

He shrugged and said, "Sammy you know what it is."

"…Wendigo?"

"Yup," Dean nodded.

"What's that?"

"Supernatural thing," Sam shrugged.

"No fair! No using supernatural animals, it's cheating," I protested.

"Alright, alright," Dean sighed.

"Your turn Samuel," I said, lying back down.

"Samuel?" He scoffed and said, "P."

"Penguin," I said.

"No."

I sat up and said, "Yes."

"That's not the animal—"

"Penguin," I interrupted him.

"Um…"

"Fine, Fairy Penguin?"

"It isn't a penguin…"

"What kind of person says P as their animal and then it isn't a penguin? Is it a polar bear?" I asked.

"No."

"Pelican," I tried.

"No."

"Peacock."

"No," he shook his head.

"Panda? Panther? Parrot?" Dean threw out.

"Nope, nope, and no," Sam shook his head again.

"You sure it isn't a penguin?" I asked, lying down again.

"Positive."

"All the P words are making my head hurt… Pig? Pigeon?"

"No."

"You're enjoying the power to much…what could your grown up mind think of that mine can't? Is it a piranha?"

"Yup," he nodded.

"Haha! Alright, P," I said.

"Penguin," they said at the same time.

"There you go, see, that's an easy one," I smiled.

-O-

Three more hours later and I was laying the opposite direction with my feet against the car door. "And so I punched him in the face and when he stood up I thought he was going to punch me back, but he didn't. So, in my book, that's a win," I concluded.

"I guess," Dean allowed it.

I yawned then and said, "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we get there."

A few more hours later I felt someone shaking my leg. I groaned and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

Someone chuckled and then they went back to shaking my leg. "Come on, time to wake up."

"Don't wanna," I mumbled.

"If you get up you can go back to sleep in a bed," the voice persuaded.

I sat up and moved to the edge of the car. I groaned and rolled my neck and said, "I wish I was smaller, someone could just carry me."

I popped one eye open and Dean said, "Regardless, either of us could carry you, but you're gonna have to walk to the room."

"No, I'm going back to sleep," I protested, and crawled back into the car.

Someone sighed and then I was being dragged out of the car and thrown over someone's shoulder. "Oof," I sighed as the air ran out of my lungs.

A few moments the door opened and he walked inside with me. He sat me down on the bed and I looked up at Dean. I laughed and said, "You're easily persuaded, ehi?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep," he griped, and walked back out of the room.

"Good night to you too," I grumbled, and rolled over onto my side.

-O-

When I woke up the next morning I could see blonde hair at my feet. I rubbed my eyes and sat up farther in my bed. I peeked over to see long blonde hair, green-blue eyes, and a goofy smile. I frowned and then smiled and said, "What are you doing here, Lindsay?"

"Some guy came into my bedroom last night and touched my forehead with his fingers, and I woke up on the bed over there. I was freaked out until I realized you were here," she said, still grinning.

"Castiel," I frowned.

"Hey, guess what," Lindsay continued, seemingly not have heard what I said.

"What?" I asked, rolling out of bed and sitting next to her on the floor.

"The tall one went into the bathroom, and guess what else," she was smiling a devious smile.

"What?"

"There aren't any towels," Lindsay snickered.

"Lindsay!" I cried.

"What? I mean…damn, he's hot enough in clothes, I figure…out of them," she shrugged.

"You're right, but still! I've seen _both_ of them without a shirt on…it's very nice," I nodded.

She squealed and then the bathroom door opened slightly. Sam poked his head out and blushed as he pulled his head back in. "Um, Sydney, will you and Lindsay go…outside?" Sam asked.

"It's too cold to go outside, big boy, just come out here and face us like a man!" Lindsay returned with a wide grin.

"He only went in, in boxers, so…" Lindsay winked.

I laughed as Sam opened the door a few moments later and walked over to his bag quickly. Lindsay let out a low whistle and whispered, "Hot damn, are you seein' what I'm seein'?"

I hit Lindsay in the arm and said, "Lindsay, do you mind?"

"Nope, I don't mind at _all_," she mumbled, raking her eyes over his back.

When Sam was dressed Lindsay announced, "The short one left when you went in there, he said to tell you he was going to see Castiel. Whoever that is…you think it'll rain today? Or maybe, maybe, it'll be a sunny day. Though…the sun is annoying, nah, I hope it rains today."

"I think it's supposed to rain today, actually," I nodded.

She smiled and said, "Today will be a good day."

"Hey, Lindsay, when you see Castiel, that's the guy you're supposed to kill," I informed her, standing up.

"Really? Why, what'd he do?" Lindsay asked.

"Well," I started, picking up my bag, "First, I spent a whole day educating him on music and movies, and you know what he does?"

"What?"

"Knocks me out the minute I become trouble, kind of like what he did to you," I said.

"No way!"

"Yeah."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You two are giving me a headache," Sam said from across the room.

"Hey, pretty boy, shut up before I kick your ass, too," Lindsay called over her shoulder and turned back to me, "No way!"

"Yeah, the little bastard," I said, walking into the bathroom.

Lindsay followed behind me and closed the door. I started changing and she griped, "That little bitch."

"Yeah, but when I told Dean, the short one, I was going to punch him, he said not to because it would hurt me more than him," I informed her, pulling on a different shirt.

"Whatever, I've got your back, the minute I see him I'll go Jedi on his ass and he won't even know what was coming," she grinned.

I laughed, "I know you will…do you know why you're here?"

"Nope, but…it's kind of stuffy…"

"Yeah, well, wait until you've got a room full of guys, ignoring you, talking about stuff you can't even begin to comprehend…though, I think…maybe you'll be able to better than I can," I looked over at her

"Yeah, well…I am smarter," she smiled.

"Well…street-smart, I've got the book smarts," I tapped my head.

I finished changing and followed Lindsay out the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when the door opened and she turned to me. "The short one is wet, very, very, very wet," she licked her lips.

"God, you're like a sex addict, or something," I pushed my way pass her.

She followed me and once I saw Dean I snorted, "Is it raining or did you run through a sprinkler? Oh, wait, that would be entitled as fun…so, probably not."

"Not now," he said gruffly and went into the bathroom.

A few moments later he called, "Sammy get me a towel, would ya?"

"There aren't any!" Lindsay returned in a sing-song voice.

"Lindsay," I hit her arm again.

"Y'know, you keep hitting me like that, I'm gonna have to divorce you, wifey, I am not going to be in an abusive relationship."

"You know you like it," I tied my hair into a pony-tail.

"Apparently there aren't any," Sam called back.

"What?" Dean started and popped back into the room, "Where are they?"

"Well, Mr. Mc-My-Body-Looks-So-_Damn_-Fine-Underneath-Wet-Clothes, I got rid of them," Lindsay leaned up on her elbows.

"Why'd you do—Wait, what?"

She giggled and flopped back down, "Y'know, I can see why you didn't want to come home with me…"

"It isn't like that and you know it," I sighed.

"Right, right, because you're saving yourself for that one guy that'll rock your world, or…what was it you said?"

"Lindsay," I warned.

"'I want a guy that's smart, but not too smart. And he has a nice body, but his ego isn't too big. And he has to have sense of humor, but he can't crack jokes all the time. And he has to take me seriously, but like I said, he has to know when I'm being sarcastic. And he has to be sensitive, but not too sensitive.' Yada, yada, yada. Well, I'll be the first one to break it to ya, there isn't one of those out there, if he is out there, he's taken, and if he isn't taken, he takes it up somewhere else, y'know what I mean."

"Yeah, well, you have fun getting pregnant when you're eighteen, I'm sure working at McDonald's for the rest of your life, with a guy that walks around in a stained wife beater and his tighty-whiteys, will surely give your six children good advice about the world."

"I'm sure he'll be wearing boxers, and I bleach my clothes, so…no stains," she smirked.

I sighed and shook my head. "Wait, where are the towels?" Dean interrupted.

"I gave them to the cleaning lady," Lindsay grinned, "Though I'll be more than happy to get you dry."

She winked and I hit her on the back of the head before saying, "Lindsay, he's like thirty, you trying to get him in jail?"

"Oh…my birthday is soon…I can wait," she winked one last time before dropping down on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Lindsay," I shook my head.

"Hey, guess what, Ralphie, you remember him right?"

"Yup."

"Melanie and him, in Dick's Sporting Goods, dressing room. BJ!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah."

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"God, Melanie is such a whore, and Ralphie is…"

"Ralphie," we said at the same time.

We laughed and I dropped my bag after fishing out my phone. "So, how are you and Drew?"

"Um…well…I broke up with him."

"What? Why? Drew was a nice guy!"

"Yeah, well…he…" she shrugged.

"What? What did he do? I'll kill him."

"No, no, no, it was me…I…he walked in on me and Frank in the janitor's closet."

"Lindsay! You slut," I joked.

"Well…we can't all be celibate…I think I would die by the way you live," she snorter.

"Just because I'm waiting for marriage doesn't mean anything bad, right?" I looked over at Sam and Dean.

Sam held up his hands and didn't say anything as Dean looked away. "Ah, come on!" I exclaimed, "Well…I bet I'm not the only girl in the world who's waiting for the right guy. And until that right guy gets down on one knee, he ain't gettin' any."

"Oh, you'll meet a nice guy who'll fill your head with lies, he'll trick you into it, or…maybe you'll get married in Vegas! Oh, I wanna go to Vegas… Mmm…Vegas…I hear there are a _lot_ of hot guys there, and…I'll be damned if I'm not going there before I die."

"I'll take you to Vegas next year," I promised.

"Yes!"

Wings fluttering brought my attention to the right of the bed and I hopped off it. Lindsay was right behind me and she exclaimed, "What the fuckin' fuck?"

"This is the douche bag," I informed her.

She started towards him and was about to get onto the bed to get to him, but I looped an arm around his waist and said, "Lindsay, Lindsay, don't, someone in here still has a gun…"

"Shit," she cried and dropped down to the floor.

"Yeah, I know, but he won't shoot you," I said.

"Then—"

I put my foot on her back and said, "Nu uh, not right now."

"Fine, bitch, but get your foot off my back."

"Slut," I responded, letting her up.

"I've only done it once, which hardly qualifies as a slut."

"Done it once…maybe only done it once in a bed," I huffed.

"Hey! Why don't you let me worry about splinters from tables, and you worry about…school?"

I hit her arm, "Shut up."

"You first."

"You."

"You."

"Enough!" Dean shouted.

I closed my mouth and Lindsay did too. She licked her lips again and looked at me and then back at him. I raised an eyebrow at her wondering why she was quiet. Lindsay _never_ shut up, and when someone told her to, she got louder.

"Cass, why is she here?" Dean asked.

"Sydney requested a female friend, I brought her, her female friend," Castiel stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, she has a life, though," Sam said.

"Her family will not—"

Lindsay threw a pillow at him and looked up at the ceiling, pretending she hadn't done anything. "Hey, Castiel?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't you keep the secrets you know about people to yourself?"

"Dean asked—"

"Yeah, well, they aren't your secrets to tell, are they?"

"No, but—"

"Then you shouldn't go around telling secrets, now should you?"

"I suppose not."

"Good, good, now that we've got that resolved…"

"He was gonna say my family wouldn't miss me…because," she drum rolled on the side table, "They wouldn't."

She was still grinning, and I wanted to punch Castiel in the face even harder. She was smiling, but her strained smile. "You know, we're a pair of really rare people, you know that right?" I asked Lindsay.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…first of all, we've got the best looks in our town," I said.

She started to grin a real grin, and I said, "We're smarter than anyone in a ten mile radius."

Her grin widened and I said, "And…we're Bond," I pulled off fake glasses, "James Bond's bitches."

"Bond's bitches, like Charlie's angels…yeah, well…nope," Lindsay shrugged.

"James Bond's bitches…how does it feel to be his bitch?" I held out my thumb to Lindsay.

"It's fun, you know…I'm _very_ well acquainted with his back seat, if y'know what I mean," she winked.

"Well, that's…" I shook my head, "That's bloody fantastic!"

"I know, I know," she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

"Do either of you ever shut up?" Dean asked.

Lindsay's mouth shut and I glanced over at her. "Cass, you have to take this girl back to her home, we can't protect two kids."

I shook my head at him calling us kids, and Castiel said, "She should come on along with you."

And then he was gone.

Lindsay let out a long breath and sagged against me. "Did she just pass out?" I asked, confused.

I looked down at her, and…sure enough, she was passed out. Dean helped me get her to a bed and I whispered, "Are you guys gonna explain to her what's happening?"

"Should we?" Sam asked.

"I think so," I replied.

Lindsay woke up then and said, "That guy…just…disappeared…"

"He's an inspiring magician," I tried.

"That would be more believable if I couldn't practically smell you lying."

"Well…Dean, Dean wants to explain to you about what happened. Right, Dean?" I asked, stepping back.

"Well…I was thinking Sammy would," Dean said.

"No, I think it was you that wanted to," Sam said, standing up and following me to the door.

Sam and I escaped, only to realize he didn't have keys, and it was raining. So we sat outside the door in silence. Eventually Sam asked, "What did Lindsay mean that her parents wouldn't miss her?"

"Lindsay's parents…they…they're trash, they don't care if she comes home or not, I think Lindsay does what she does because she wants attention from them… Though I have no idea how Dean got Lindsay to shut up, she doesn't usually."

**Lindsay's Point of View**

"Enough!" the short one shouted.

I shut up as I felt my stomach give a fluttering of butterflies. When the guy disappeared and I woke up he was standing right there. I had to shift my legs and when Sydney and the tall one ran out the door, Dean sat down next to my legs on the bed.

"What…uh…where did that guy go?" I asked.

"Well…there's no easy way to say this, but…Sam and I are hunters."

"Alright…" I trailed.

"We don't hunt the normal kind of things," He said.

"What do you hunt?"

"Vampires…demons, rogue angels, and some day that Charmin fabric softener teddy bear," he said, smiling at the last.

"Vampires are real?"

"Yes."

"Demons and angels?"

"Yes, Castiel is an angel."

"That's cool," I said, trying to be calm while my mind was screaming at me to run. But I didn't want to run, this man in front of me…hot and all, but…he just looked so damn… I couldn't place it, but for him to get me to shut up there must be something special about him. And I've never felt butterflies in my stomach without someone touching me… If his damn voice can make me this way… Shit…

"…different."

I realized I had been staring at him, observing the way emotions played across his face, and he must have been talking about something that confused him, but I couldn't remember what he had said. So I settled for saying, "I am different."

"But you…usually when we tell people they tell us we're crazy, your friend was convinced we were crazy, like really crazy, I'm not sure she still doesn't."

"Sydney isn't as open minded as I am…" I trailed.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"What would you say your eye color is?" I blurted.

I slapped a hand over my mouth and stared horrified as a grin covered his face. "I'm sorry, I don't have a filter…your eyes are just so pretty," I mumbled around my hand and then closed my eyes at myself.

"Green," he smirked.

"Green," I breathed.

Then the motel room door opened and Sydney and Sam walked in. "Oh, I thought you killed her," Sydney sighed.

I frowned and got off the bed. I pulled Sydney with me out the door and said, "Why are you so mean to him?"

"What? Why do you care?"

"I don't…just…"

"Oh! You have a crush on him! You have a crush on him, don't you?"

I blushed and apparently that was answer enough because she said, "I am _so_ telling everyone that you fell for a thirty year old. Tell me, has he touched you yet?"

"No," I shook my head.

"And you felt those butterflies in your stomach, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"This is so awesome! You are in love with a crazy person!"

"He isn't crazy," I snapped.

She snorted and said, "Right, because vampires are real."

"They are, he said they are," I defended.

"But Lindsay, come on—"

"Sydney, trust me, alright?"

She stood there for a few seconds before nodding and saying, "Fine, but if I die and I get turned into someone's floor mat, I'm haunting your ass."

I smiled and said, "Ditto."

I walked back in with her trailing after me.

**Sydney's Point of View**

Lindsay was in love. Plain and simple. She was head over heels in _love_! She loved Dean, _love_! And I wasn't going to let her get hurt, so once we were inside, I watched Dean, closely, and I didn't even care if he thought it was creepy, I was watching him until I was sure he wouldn't be hurting my friend.

Lindsay sat down on one of the beds, and I flipped onto the other one. "So what's up, why are we in Wisconsin?"

"Witch," Sam flippantly said from the table.

His laptop was situated in front of him and I almost couldn't fight off the smirk. Three hours later, when I was thoroughly bored of watching Lindsay stare at Dean like he was the only person ever, I said, "Can I go get movies?"

"No, you have to stay here, we're about to leave," Dean said.

I pouted, childish, I know, but I did it anyways. "Let me run this by you real quick before we head out," Dean started, "Salt lines have to stay intact, the devil's trap, don't break it. Do not open the door for anyone; we have keys so we'll be able to get in. Don't call anyone, don't answer the phone, if we call you, we'll ring once, hang up, and then call again. If we aren't back in three hours…four," he said, glancing at Sam, "Then call Cass."

"I don't have his number," I said.

"Just call out for him, he's an angel," Sam said.

"Right, right, forgot," I shrugged.

He opened the door, "Fix the salt line, alright? And don't go anywhere."

I nodded, "Bye."

The door closed and I stared at the door. Lindsay looked at me before bounding over to the door and laying salt down in front of the door. "You're whipped and you haven't even talked to the guy for more than ten minutes."

She shrugged, "I found my guy, and I'm sticking with him."

"'Course you are, well, I'm gonna go to Blockbuster," I stood up.

"No, you can't, Dean said we should stay in here," she protested.

"What's he gonna do? Spank me? I don't think so," I pushed past her.

"He might," she mumbled.

"Lindsay, mind out of the gutter, he _isn't_ going to spank you, or me," I sighed.

"I'd take anything he'd give me," she sighed dreamily.

"Come on, we're out," I said.

"Fine, but if they get back here before us, and we get in trouble, you are taking the blame," she said.

"Alright," I rolled my eyes.

Three hours later we walked back into the motel room laughing with two bags of movies and candy. Lindsay walked in first and I bumped into her back. I looked up from digging through my bag to ask what was wrong, and I could clearly see what was wrong. There was Sam, and Dean, standing there, angrily, Dean's arms crossed across his chest, Sam's arms loose by his sides.

I pushed Lindsay inside and closed the door behind me. "Where have you been?" Dean asked.

I didn't say anything and Lindsay squeaked, "Blockbuster."

I sat my bags at the end of the bed and toed Lindsay's over next to them. "Sit," he pointed at the bed.

Lindsay sat down almost immediately, while I took off my shoes and strolled over to sit next to her. "What was the last thing I said before I left?" his voice was low.

I looked over at the wall as Lindsay said, "Not to go anywhere."

"And you did what."

"Went somewhere," she cringed.

"How can we leave you here on your own again if you're going to run off the moment we leave? How are we supposed to keep you safe from whatever is after you, if you don't listen to what we tell you to do?" his voice was rising in his anger.

We both kept quiet that time, me in annoyance, Lindsay in fear…or…no definitely fear. He puffed and turned around pinching the bridge of his nose. Sam was looking at us in disapproval, but I didn't think he was going to say anything. Dean turned back around and I said, "We aren't kids."

"Yeah, well, you acted like two bratty four year olds!" he shouted.

I rolled my eyes while Lindsay hit my arm. "You can't ground us from anything," I informed him.

"Like hell I can't, give me your phones," he snapped his fingers.

"Whoa, whoa, I don't know who you think you are, but—"

Lindsay handed over her pink Razor and he put it in his pocket. I raised an eyebrow and said, "There is no way that I'm giving you my phone."

"One."

"Don't count, I'm not two."

"Two."

"Sydney, just give him your phone," Lindsay tried.

"I'm not a child, I'm _not_ giving him my phone. I'm _not_ a freakin' little girl, I'll do whatever I damn please."

"Either you give me your phone, or I'm taking it," Dean said.

"You wouldn't."

He took a step forward and I slowly grabbed my phone. I handed it to him and he pushed it into his pocket. "You don't get whatever is in those bags either," He growled and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at his back and said, "I don't care what he says, if I want to eat candy or watch a movie, I will."

"No, you won't, and don't make me tie you to a bed, because I will," Lindsay threatened.

"Ugh, you are…" I shook my head, not finishing my sentence because Sam was still in the room.

Dean came back out of the bathroom not five minutes later and pulled on his jacket, mumbling something about getting a drink. I watched him leave, and when he was gone, I said, "Who feels up to breaking rules?"

"Sit back down," Sam sighed.

"Who are you? My parole officer?"

Lindsay pulled me back down next to her and clamped a hand over my mouth before saying, "You got anything I can use to tie her down with?"

"Duct tape?"

My eyes widened when I heard rustling and I started to sit up, but Lindsay straddled my waist and kept her hand over my mouth. She looked down at me and whispered, "Stop messing around; when Dean gets home, we're apologizing. I'm going to let you up, but when I do, I expect you to freakin' grovel for Sam's forgiveness, okay?"

I nodded my head and she leaned closer, "Grovel, missy, I mean on your hands and knees, _begging_. If need be you give him a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek, alright?"

I nodded again and she said, "I'm gonna get up now, if you don't apologize, I _swear_ I'm gonna kill you."

I believed her. I nodded again and she let me up. I wiped my mouth and Lindsay said, "Sam."

He looked over from his duffle bag and Lindsay looked at me. I sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

Lindsay pinched my arm and I said, "I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. I wasn't thinking, and I know you guys are just trying to protect me. So…I won't do it again, and I'm _really _sorry."

He nodded shortly and started to turn back to his duffle bag, but Lindsay hit my arm. I looked over at her and then back at Sam. I stood up and said, "No, seriously, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I got that," he nodded.

"You forgive me?"

"No," he shook his head, not facing me.

I walked over to where he was standing, "Why not? I apologized."

"We were freaked out, alright, if you hadn't had come back just then, we were going to have to call Castiel or Daniel or someone."

I grabbed his arm, "What can I do to make it better?"

He shrugged and I frowned, "Come on, I don't know what else to do but apologize. And isn't that enough?"

Once again a shrug. I sighed and looked over at Lindsay. She motioned for me to hug him and I narrowed my eyes at her. She wagged her finger at me and made the hug gesture again. I internally groaned and pushed Sam's arm so he was facing me. He was going to snap something, but I pushed myself into his arms, "I'm really sorry, Sam."

I squeezed tightly, hoping to get my point across, and when he patted my back awkwardly I pulled back. I looked up at him, realizing then just how _tall_ he really was, "I understand I shouldn't have gone out."

"It's alright…just…don't do it again, alright?"

I nodded and walked over to Lindsay. I flopped down next to her, "Oh, and Lindsay is sorry too, but the blame is really just mine. I convinced her to go with me. She protested for like…an hour, and then I eventually pushed her out the door."

Two hours later Dean walked back in. He wasn't drunk, that was obvious, but…he looked a little less angry. I took that as a good thing. Lindsay stood up, "I'm sorry Dean."

He grunted and walked over to one of the beds. So maybe he was drunk and he could just handle walking right. "Hey, I'm sorry too," I called from the bed.

Once again just a grunt in response. He pushed his shoes off with his feet and lay down on the other bed. I pulled Lindsay down, "He's out of it, save your apologies for tomorrow."

I pulled off my jeans and cuddled down into the comforter. I'm not sure how long it took for me to fall asleep, but I didn't have peaceful dreams.

"_Mom?"_

_I walked into her bedroom to see her eyes wide in fear. "Mom? Are you okay?"_

"_Pain, Sydney, pain," she panted._

"_I'll, I'll, I'll call 911."_

"_No," she shook her head, "Come here."_

_I walked over to her and sat down. I took her hand and the fact that it was cold and clammy didn't escape me. "Trust them," she whispered softly._

"_What?"_

"_Trust them, dear, they're good men."_

"_Who are? What are you talking about?"_

"_Trust them," she nodded, and her grip loosened slightly._

"_Mommy?"_

_Her hand went limp in mine and I felt tears pricking at my eyes. I picked up the home phone and called 911. When I took her hand back in mine I could have sworn I heard her whisper, "Trust them," once again._

"Wake up," Lindsay was hitting me.

"Lindsay," I sighed, and pulled her into my arms.

"Whoa, what's wrong, are you alright?" she returned my hug.

I shook my head, "Nightmares."

"It's alright, I'm here," she mumbled, petting my hair.

"She was dying, and she wouldn't let me call 911, Lindsay, I could have done something," I said.

"No, you couldn't have, she was gone when you got there, you know that," her voice left no room for protest.

"How do you know that?"

"I talked to…someone," she shrugged.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it…Castiel told me."

I couldn't tell if she was lying, so I dropped it, and whispered, "I miss them."

"I know you do, I know."

Tear pricked at my eyes and I swallowed pass the lump in my throat to whisper, "I'm all alone now."

"No, you're not," she said forcefully, "You have me." Her arms tightened and she ground out, "You have me, and I have you. As long as we've got each other, nothing can go wrong, right?"

"Right," I nodded.

"Now, Sam is in the shower and Dean went go get food…want some candy before they come back?" she asked.

"Candy you say? But…what will Dean say?" I blinked wide eyes at her, fighting off a smile.

She hit my arm and said, "What he doesn't know won't kill him. And…" she raised an eyebrow, "I'm feeling a little rebellious."

"Oh, nice," I said and grabbed the package of Sprees. I poured some in my hand and some in hers before putting them in the grocery bag again.

"You know what?" she asked around the Spree in her mouth.

"Hm?"

"I really like him, he's…"

I looked at her and she said, "He's like…he's just so…he's not only perfect looking, I can tell he's got the best personality ever."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"He's obviously been around the ropes, I know that, but…he's…I can tell he might need some persuasion, but…I think I can tie this one down," she said thoughtfully.

"You, tie down someone? You're still running around with the last guys leash on you."

"I resent that statement," she huffed.

The doorknob turned then from both sides, and we both shared scared looks before throwing the candy in our mouths. I chewed my quickly and swallowed and Lindsay did the same. I watched Sam walk over to the table and Dean sat down a bag a drink holder at the table. Lindsay and I shared a look and then slowly climbed off the bed.

Dean sat down at the only other vacant chair and Lindsay said, "I'm so sorry."

"Save it," he held up a hand.

I frowned when Lindsay shut up again and I said, "We're both sorry, but it was really just my fault."

"I got that," He pulled a drink from the holder and started chugging whatever it was.

I looked at Lindsay and whispered in her ear, "Grovel, hug him, give him a kiss on the cheek. Go for it."

I pulled back and she was frowning. She shook her head and I said, "Do it."

"No."

"Do it or I will, and…" I raised an eyebrow.

Dean stood up and Lindsay flew into his arms. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to go with her but she pressured me into it and I couldn't help it. She pushed me out the door and I held out for like a whole hour, before she just go so annoying, I couldn't not go. Please don't be mad at me, please."

Dean looked down at her shocked and she said, "Please, please, please, please!"

"A-alright, just…calm down," his hands were held above her.

"Please, please, I'm _so_ sorry, I don't usually cave under her pressures, but I did this time and I regret it so much. Please, please, forgive me?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," he cleared his throat awkwardly.

She pulled back and looked down at the floor. "Do I get a hug too?" I asked.

Dean shot me a look that matched Lindsay's and I said, "Fine, I didn't want a hug. If I did, I'd just get one from Sam, he's nicer. He actually sort of kinda hugged me back."

I sat down in Dean's chair and looked through the bags. "Muffins?"

I grabbed a blueberry one and titled the chair back slightly. Lindsay was sitting back on the bed again and Dean had gone to the other one. He flipped on the TV and Sam said, "What do you mean I sort of kinda hugged you back?"

"Well you patted my back…that's sort of kinda hugging me back," I said around a mouthful of muffin.

A wadded up piece of paper hit me in the side of face, and I looked over to see Lindsay looking at anything but me. I growled and sat my muffin down. I stalked over to the bed and pushed her down. I sat myself on her legs and said, "What the hell?"

She shrugged and said, "Wasn't me."

"Um, yeah, it was. Your turn to apologize to me," I said.

"Nu uh," she pouted.

She flipped me over on the bed so she was on top and said, "I'm stronger."

"No," I said and pushed her off of me onto the floor and sat down on her again, "You're not. I let that happen."

"Sure," she maneuvered her leg up and on my hip to squeeze me and I shifted giving her just enough space to flip me over uncomfortably half on my back and half on my stomach, "You did."

I growled and struggled uselessly. "So, I'm a little rusty, can ya blame me?"

"Uh, yeah, I can," she nodded.

"Oh, you bitch," I huffed and reached up to grab her ear. I pulled and she let out a shriek of protest and I managed to flip myself all the way on my back. I reared up on my shoulders and tackled her back, we were now in full view of Dean and Sam, no longer stuck between a bed and a wall.

I sat myself on her waist and pushed her hands down by her head. "I win."

"No," she struggled uselessly. She frowned and I said, "You know what you gotta say, I'll get up in an instant."

She pursed her lips and said, "You're better than me."

I stood up, and she grabbed my leg. She drug me down to the carpet again and sat down on my back. She pushed her elbow into the back of my neck and mocked, "You know what you gotta say."

"You're a bitch," I huffed.

"I know I am," she returned.

"Come on, lemme up," I said, my muscles aching from the position.

"Not until you say it."

"Uncle?" I tried.

"Nope."

"Oh, I got it, you're a bitchy slut?"

She gasped and said, "How dare you! I am _not_ bitchy!"

I laughed slightly, "My neck hurts."

"Say it."

"You say it first."

"There's no point in that."

I rolled my eyes and looked around at the bottom of the floor. "Y'know, the floor looks a whole lot different from this view."

"Come on," Lindsay prodded.

"You…sucked the principal's dick?"

"Maybe, maybe not—Wait, we have a female principal," she giggled.

I laughed, "You're so smart."

She stood up and said, "Thank you, I know I am."

She helped me up and I looked over at Sam to see him frowning, with his mouth slightly open. Dean had a similar expression, though he seemed kind of happier about what had happened. "I'm stronger," I said, facing Lindsay again.

"Oh, yeah, sure, that's why I just made you eat carpet."

"Is that why you did that? Well I appreciate the gesture, but never again," I shook my head.

"What was that? You want to again?" she questioned playfully.

"No, that's not what I said."

She smiled and turned around to sit back down on the bed. I sat down next to her and stared at the news playing on the TV. There was something about a three year old shot to death and I huffed, "What the hell? Can we like…not watch the most depressing stuff ever?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"I don't know, ask him," I pointed at Dean.

"Hey Dean?" Lindsay called.

He looked over at her, a bored expression on his face. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Nope."

She turned back to me, "We can't."

"Thanks, I heard," I said sarcastically.

Not fifteen minutes I was lying with my legs on the bed and my back flush to the floor. I was trying to touch my toes without leaning up, but my arms weren't long enough. I sighed and wiggled my back into a more comfortable position before rocking backwards to try and touch my toes to the carpet behind me.

Five minutes later I had accomplished it and ended up rolling over and getting my leg stuck underneath the bed Dean was on. Lindsay helped me get straightened out and then hit me over the head and told me to stop messing around. Ten minutes after that I was lying on the carpet looking at the many things down below.

Fifteen minutes later I was starting to get bored, so I stood up and said, "I am gonna go take a shower."

I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. I stripped down and stared at myself in the mirror. I had black bags under my eyes and I looked tired. I felt tired. I held my hairbrush underneath my mouth and said, "How do you feel about the situation you've been placed in?"

I held my hairbrush to mirror-me and said, "I don't like it, I don't like it one bit. No more questions."

I dropped my hairbrush down on the counter and it clanked down into the sink. I chewed on my lip and dug around in my bag that was still in the bathroom. I looked around for something in it to occupy some of my time and found a small zip-up bag. It was pink with purple swirls around it and a silver stitched lining.

I stared down at it and bit my lip. Flashes of what I did, what was inside it, what it had helped me through…it made me want to grab the rubber band I hadn't had to use in ages. I reassured myself that I was just going to look, I wasn't going to use anything inside. I unzipped the bag and just as I was going to reach inside, a knock sounded at the door.

I pushed the smaller bag into my big one and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around myself and put my dry hair up before going to the door. "Yes?" I asked, looking up at Lindsay.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Um?"

"You're usually singing by now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…just…didn't know what song to sing," I shrugged.

"Sing a happy song."

"Like Barney?"

"No, oh! I've got it! _Chop Suey!"_

"Hm…Three Doors Down? That's not a happy song."

She nodded and shrugged, so I said, "Fine, requests are no longer being taken. But I'm not singing _Chop Suey_…I've got something else in mind."

I closed the door and dropped my towels. I stepped into the shower and let the water run over my hair, grinning as I started to hum the beginning guitar strums.

"_You know I used to be a bad girl. I got busy in the bathroom at my high school prom. Yeah, I used be a dancer at the local strip club, but now, I know, my right wing from my wrong. Yeah, yeah, I really used to be a bad girl; I had a threesome with my sister and her boyfriend, Tom. I know I used to a real wild child, but now, I am, a Volvo driving soccer mom!_

"_Na na na na na na, Volvo driving soccer mom. Na na na na na na! Really used to be a bad girl, I got busted for possession of my wizard shaped bong. I used to love to do the things that they tell me to, but now I'm different, now I sing a new song. I really used to be a bad girl; I got gang banged in the bathroom at my high school prom. Yes, I used to a be a real wild child, but now, I am, a Volvo driving soccer mom!_"

I hummed the chorus and ran shampoo through my hair.

"_Where do all the porn stars go, when the lights go down? I wonder where all the porn stars go 'cause when you need one they are never around. I think they moved out to the suburbs, and now they're blonde, bland, middle classed, republican wives. They all have blonde, bland, middle classed, republican children. Blonde, bland, middle classed republican lives!_

"_Where do all the porn stars go, when the lights go down? I think I know where all the porn stars go; they've now become Volvo driving soccer moms! Na na na na na na Volvo driving soccer moms! Na na na na na na Volvo driving soccer moms!_"

I turned off the shower and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around my body and put my hair up in another before going back to the mirror. "So, Sydney, do you feel any better?"

"No, I don't."

I sighed at mirror-me and dropped my towels. I brushed out my hair and then my teeth before pulling on a bra and underwear. I held my hairbrush up to the mirror once again and asked, "Does it feel good to be special to Heaven?"

"No, Sydney, no it does not. No more questions," I put my hairbrush down and pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans before going back to my small bag.

I unzipped it and looked down at the contents, wishing I hadn't been clean so I could just…get lost, not have to remember, just have a few moments of quiet, peace…but I didn't. I sat the bag on the counter and went back into the main room. I was stronger than that, I didn't need what was in the bag, but I was itching the rest of the day to go back into the bathroom and use what was in the bag.

That night I couldn't get to sleep. Sam had taken the bed and Dean was…I think he was sleeping in one of the chairs, hunched over the table. Lindsay was next to me, she had been asleep for well over an hour, and I kept looking over at the bathroom door. I just knew that if I got up and went in there, it would be over with, I would go back down a dark, dark road that I didn't want to go down.

I chewed my lip as I remembered the night I put the bag away.

"_This is the last time, I swear," I told myself, slowly putting away the utensils that had just allowed me to have my high for a good three hours._

_I zipped up the bag and started to throw it away…but just couldn't. I settled for putting it into my sleep over bag, a bag I rarely used anymore, and put it way in the back. To say that I didn't think about that bag every night for months on end…that would be lying._

_In my dreams I was unzipping the bag and pulling out the pouch that held my prized possession. In my conscious thoughts I was seeing myself walking upstairs and caving. Quitting cold turkey isn't all that it's cracked up to be._

It was seven in the morning when Sam started to stir. Dean was groaning as he lifted his head up from the table as Sam went into the bathroom. "Fuck, my neck hurts," Dean moaned.

I sighed and looked over at Lindsay. She was snoring still. I grinned and pushed her off the bed. She groaned out something that sounded like, "I like the floor better anyways," as she pulled the comforter with her.

I giggled and then Sam was walking into the room with a confused expression and holding something in his hands."This yours?" he asked, looking over at me.

**Um… So, yeah… Hope you enjoyed… Review, please! Please! Please! *ahem* Right, so… I'll update as soon as I get a review – that's a lie. I'll update when I get 3 reviews? Ooh…daring, I know. Alright, I'll shut up. Update, please!**


	8. Lip Gloss Stained Coffee Cups

**A/N: Okay, okay, here we go. Next chapter… Reviews are wonderful, wonderful things that make that little muse in my head inspire me faster. ALSO I wanna give a HUGE thank you to Chantel Royal . She has decided, thankfully, to beta for me! And let's all admit it, I needed the help. ;) Anyways, go check out her stories, they are phenomenal and I know everyone will like them! Alrighty, movin on:**

I looked closer at the pink and purple bag with silver lining around it. It was unzipped and I could faintly see the shining equipment in it. I bounded over to it and grabbed it from his hands.

I hastily zipped it back closed and huffed, "What the hell, I don't go through your stuff."

"I didn't go through your stuff, it was on the counter."

"Shit," I mumbled.

"What is that stuff?" he asked.

"Noth—nothing," I stuttered and brushed pass him into the bathroom.

I put the smaller bag into the bigger one and brought the bag out with me. I sat down on the bed I had vacated and sat the bag next to me.

"Sydney, were those razors in there?"

"No," I whispered.

"Why do you have razors?" Sam questioned.

"Sam, maybe they're for…shaving or something," Dean offered.

"There was a lot of blood on them for them to be for shaving, Dean."

I squeezed my arms together against my stomach as Sam asked once again, "Why do you have razors?"

"Shut up, all of you, I swear…you'd think it's just freaking natural to be up at the crack ass of dawn," Lindsay grumbled, standing up with crazy bed hair. She ran a hand over her face and said, "I want to go back to sleep, please, do me a favor, shut up?"

"Lindsay, did you knowSydneyhad razors?" Dean asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you cut yourself?" Sam asked.

"Wait…wait…wait," Lindsay said, holding her hands up to Sam and turned towards me. "Did Mr. Mc-Incredibly-Too-Sexy-For-His-Own-Good, just tell me you have razors? And then his brother just told me you cut yourself? Am I dreaming?" I shook my head and buried my face in my legs.

"Syd, look at me," Lindsay requested, approaching me slowly.

"Lindsay, I don't cut anymore, alright? I stopped," I sighed, hating the conversation, the world, _my_ _life_.

I looked up to see Lindsay staring at me in disbelief. I buried my face in my hands, guilt washing over me in waves.

"I started after my dad died. I didn't…I needed—I needed a way to get out some of my frustration."

"Why didn't you talk to me, you didn't…" she paused, composing herself, before finishing, "Can you two like…leave?"

There were doors closing and then the bed dipped down and she whispered, "You and me…we could have done boxing, I could have let you beat me up…you didn't need to cut."

I shook my head, "Cutting helped…It made me…forget, it helped me forget that he was gone. I was happier, but then I knew it was wrong, I stopped."

"You don't have scars on your arms," she noted.

I pulled down my jeans and showed her my thighs. She gasped and then I pulled them back up. I pulled up my shirt and showed her my stomach. She traced one of the scars,

"Syd."

I looked up into her eyes, tears welling there, "Don't, Lindsay, you didn't know. I could have come to you…but I didn't, so don't blame yourself."

"I just…I could have done something, how didn't I know?"

"I didn't show it, I was very careful. Robbie didn't even know."

"I don't…I don't know what to do about this," she admitted.

"Nothing, I'm over it, I promise," I lied.

"When you wore those rubber bands all that time ago, was that...?"

"Yeah…"

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she hugged me, "You ever get the feeling again, you tell me and I'll go buy you the biggest bag of rubber bands they got, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," I smiled, only feeling the slightest bit better.

We decided to be bad, to get our mind off of me, and watched a movie. We put in Dukes of Hazard. We were having a great time, laughing the whole time, and then Sam and Dean walked in.

I spared a glance over at them and then back at the TV, it was the part where Sean Williams Scott and Johnny Knoxville are at the college in the Japanese guy's lab coats talking to the student about the core sample.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

Lindsay looked over at him and I could tell she was fighting something before she answered calmly, "We're watching a movie."

He licked his lips, "Okay."

Lindsay turned back to the TV screen and it was at the part where Jessica Simpson is talking to the cops about something in her undercarriage, and I was telling Lindsay, 'whatever, like that would work,' when a bright light caught my attention.

I looked over at the window where it was coming from and then the door banged open and Daniel walked inside.

Lindsay looked over at him in shock, "Who is he?"

"This is…Daniel, my guardian," I supplied, staring up at the angel in confusion.

"Sydney, we must speak," he glanced around the room, stopping just before the devil's trap inside the door.

"Okay, that was quite the entrance…you could just knock you know," I frowned, following him outside the motel room.

I closed the door behind myself and then Daniel's eyes turned black and I noticed the light around him was dying down. I didn't have time to scream as he grabbed me and everything turned black.

When I came to I was on a hard concrete ground, my hands tied with rope to something hard behind me. I strained to see behind myself, but I couldn't, I just wasn't that damn flexible.

I had to breathe through my nose because there was cloth stuffed in my mouth. I inhaled deeply through my nose and out again. I struggled uselessly and when I heard tiny squeaks from across the room signaling I wasn't the only one in the room, I struggled ever harder.

The squeaks got closer and then I saw the small black figure at my feet. I kicked, straight out, and a few seconds later I felt something warm trickle down my leg and then the sting.

I bit down on the cloth to keep from crying and I wished desperately that the _real_ Daniel or someone would just show up and help me. No sooner after I had thought that Daniel, or maybe it was the evil Daniel, was standing in front of me.

I whimpered when he took the gag from me and he asked, "Why am I here?"

"Are you—you the real Daniel?" I whispered.

"Of course I am," he seemed taken aback, "But why are you tied up? Where are we? And how did I get here?"

"I don't know why I'm tied up, Daniel. You…or maybe it was your evil twin, I'm not sure, he came and pulled me outside to talk to me and his eyes went black and then I passed out. I woke up here, I'm not sure where we are, and I…I guess…I just wanted you here so here you are."

He shook his head and picked me up from the floor after releasing the ropes around my wrists. "Sam and Dean, this is what they are for, you cannot just—"

"Guardian, I knew you would come," a dark voice called from behind us.

Daniel whirled around and I nearly fell back down on the floor. I looked over Daniel's shoulder at a tall built African-American man; he was wearing a tight black t-shirt and tight jeans. If we hadn't met under the circumstances we did…I would have been drooling over him.

"Who are you?" Daniel requested.

"My name is Yuri, Daniel, and I am going to kill you and your charge," he took a step forward.

Daniel moved his hand in a snapping motion, and the man fell to the ground, and black smoke poured from his body. I widened my eyes when the smoke started towards us and when Daniel held his hand out in front of him in a choking motion, the smoke stopped. I stared at Daniel's hand and when he jerked it downwards, the smoke flew to the ground.

The next thing I knew I was waking up on a motel bed blinking up at a very beautiful face. In my hazy confusion all I could remember was that he was helping me. My dream had been clouding and a little bit more than NC-17.

I leaned up and he started to lean back, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Before I could even register that kissing this man was definitely not okay, I ended up passing out again.

When I woke up again blonde hair was in my face and snapping fingers in front of my eyes. I pushed the hand away and stood up. Glancing around the room I found the door I needed and raced towards it. I reached the toilet just in time to throw up. Cold hands were touching my forehead and telling me everything would be alright.

When I stopped throwing up I leaned back with my eyes closed. It had to have been a good ten minutes before the cold hands started to pull me up. I was walked back into the main room and the hands sat me down on the bed. My stomach lurched, but there wasn't anything to get rid of this time, so I gripped my stomach and held my head.

My eyes closed again and a soft voice was said, "Sydney, are you alright?"

I couldn't respond. I was trying to do too many things at once already. I was trying not to throw up again, I was trying not to pass out again, and I was trying to sort through my thoughts. When the cold hands touched my shoulders I jerked back away from them, I didn't want to be touched anymore, I needed…I needed… I wasn't sure what I needed, but I needed it, and right away.

I wiped a shaky hand across my mouth and then a familiar face was kneeling in front of me. Beautiful green-blue eyes looked up at me and he said, "Sydney, can you hear me?"

"Y—yes," I squeaked

"What is the matter, you have seen this before," he stated.

I couldn't put it in words, just that it had happened right in front of me, when the threat was on me, when I didn't have anyone there to protect me that I absolutely trusted…how was I supposed to put that in words? It barely made any sense in my head.

"I—I can't explain," I croaked.

"Yes, you can, look at me," cold hands touched my head and made me look at the beautiful face again.

I studied the brown nearly black hair that hung in his face, his eyes penetrating my soul, the high cheekbones. It was Daniel in front of me. I raised the hand that had been gripping my stomach to his cheek and traced the bone there, trying to put my thoughts into words.

I couldn't though, and I was aggravated about it. I ran a hand through his hair and then I fell down into his lap and hugged him close to me.

"I don't…I didn't have Robbie there to help me, I didn't have anyone to help me through it. How am I supposed to get through this? It just didn't seem real then, but now…everything, everything, it's all real now. It's all real, I'm…I can't…too much," I shook my head.

The cold hands were touching my neck and the small of my back, holding me against him. I buried my face in his shirt and said, "Not fair."

I heard doors opening and closing, but I couldn't bring it upon myself to care. I couldn't do anything but pull the angel closer. I wasn't crying, I wasn't talking anymore, and I was barely even breathing. The arms around me picked me up and then we were sitting on the bed.

"Let it out," the voice whispered.

"Took my mom, my dad, my brother…can't manage my life, how am I supposed to do that with…" I choked around the words and gripped his shirt as tight as I could.

The hands were rubbing my back and I managed, "Can't do this."

"Yes, you can," his hands pulled me back so I could look up at him.

"You can do this, you are stronger than everything life hands you," he said simply, voice hard though.

"I ca—"

"Yes, you can," he pressed.

"Will you help?"

"Of course."

**-O-**

When I finally pulled myself together I was worried. I wasn't sure if Daniel would call me out on my weakness later, maybe even tell the angels I wasn't worth it and then I really would be alone, but all he did was stare at me from across the room.

Everyone that had left, Dean, Sam, and Lindsay, came back two hours later, and when they walked in I announced something no one seemed to like.

"I'm going out." I could tell someone was going to protest, but Daniel held up a hand to them. "I need my phone," I continued.

Dean handed it to me and he caught my eye, "Be careful."

I nodded and left the room. I wasn't walking for long time when I dialed an all too familiar number. It went straight to voicemail and his voice filled the phone saying,

"Hey, it's Rob, sorry I missed your call. Leave me a message."

I waited for the beep and sobbed, "Oh, Robbie." I paused and then said, "I miss you, so much, please come back. Please. I can't do this. It's too hard. There's too many people depending on me…I'm scared."

I hung up the phone and dialed a different number, he was on speed dial, and when he picked up the phone I said, "I need you."

"Where are you?" he asked, not questioning me calling, or why.

I gave him the name of the motel and he said, "Be there in five minutes."

He hung up and four minutes, thirty-two seconds later, I counted, I could hear his car. He pulled in and I walked over to him.

I got into the passenger seat and said, "Take me anywhere where we can be alone."

He pulled out of the parking lot, "Shit, Syd, you look…"

I nodded stiffly and maybe ten minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of the old park. I finally turned to him and moved closer to him, happy for once he had a car without a console.

He wrapped an arm around me and mumbled, "You're shaking, you alright?"

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch," I mumbled.

"That's alright…I missed you," he said, against my head.

"I missed you too, Mike, I missed you too."

I went on my knees and leaned close to him, my lips hovering over his. "Mike, help me forget everything?"

"What? Wh—"

"Please, Mike, for me? I just…I just need to forget everything, please," I begged, moving closer to him.

Our lips touched slightly and he looked up into my eyes, searching them, and then he leaned forward and kissed me.

**-O-**

I pulled my shirt back over my head and my jeans back on before leaning back over him and saying, "Thank you…"

"No, thank you," He murmured.

"We can't sleep here, we've got…you've got to take me back to my motel room," I said.

"Right, right," He nodded.

We pulled into the motel parking lot and I leaned over to kiss him again. The kiss lasted long enough that it left me breathless and when I pulled back I said, "I'll call you…"

"Alright," he smiled at me crookedly and I climbed out of the car.

I waved at him as he pulled out of the parking lot, and I took a seat at the bench next to the door I was staying at.

"I just lost my virginity to one of my old boyfriends in the back seat of his car," I mumbled to myself.

I stood up then, and the ache between my legs was enough to make me lean against the door-jamb while I knocked on the door. It opened not three seconds later and I looked up at Daniel. He gave me a disapproving look, which I brushed off, and walked into the room.

Sam was sleeping on his stomach on the bed. Lindsay was half hanging off the other, and Dean was still awake watching the TV without the volume. He was sitting between the two beds on the floor, and he looked absolutely bored.

Daniel closed the door behind me and I walked into the bathroom. I cleaned myself up, took aspirin I found on the counter, and then went back out into the main room. I took a seat at the end of Lindsay's bed and watched TV with Dean.

Daniel was pacing, it was really grating on my nerves. I had ended up falling asleep at the end of the bed, my neck back, my body stretched out, and not only was my neck dying, I was extremely sore between my legs. It ached to move, and whenever Lindsay started to talk to me, I just wanted to tell her to shut up, but I didn't.

"Daniel," I snapped "Stop pacing."

He looked over at me and then resumed his pacing. I sighed and looked over at the bed Sam was sleeping on. He was out like a rock. Lindsay pulled me up onto the bed behind me and said, "Do you remember what you did when you woke up the first time?"

"Um…threw up?" I tried.

"You woke up before that," Lindsay provided.

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you remember what you did?"

"Obviously not, Lindsay," I huffed.

She blushed and looked away from me then. "What did I do?"

She shook her head and said, "Never mind."

"Come on, tell me," I pushed.

She shook her head again and I pinched her arm. "Tell me, please," I pouted.

She sighed and whispered, "You grabbed Sam around the neck and made out with him for like…two minutes, and then passed out."

"What? I did…nah uh," I protested weakly.

"Yeah, you did, full on making out…and when you passed back out," she giggled. "You should have seen Sam's face."

A pillow came across the room in front of us, and when we looked over, Sam was walking into the bathroom.

"You think he heard us?" Lindsay asked quietly.

"He heard you," Daniel said, still pacing.

Lindsay blushed while I still was trying to wrap my head around what Lindsay told me. "Anyways, he was like…completely shocked," she leaned closer to me and whispered quietly in my ear, "And I think he liked it."

She pulled back and I said, "Nah uh."

She laughed and said, "That the only thing you can say?"

"No… I just…nah uh," I shook my head, looking over at the closed bathroom door.

"Yes, you did, Dean was there. You should have heard the things he said to poor Sam. He was making fun of him for hours," Lindsay said.

"Nah uh," I whispered.

"Yes, it happened," Daniel said, looking over at me, "And it indeed lasted for a few minutes."

Dean walked in then and I wanted to die. I couldn't believe in my dumb haze, I had made out with Sam. And I didn't even get to remember it.

"You think I'll get that memory back?" I asked Lindsay.

She smirked and said, "Why do you ask?

I shrugged and then the bathroom door opened. My blush deepened and I looked everywhere but at Sam. I was pretty fascinated with the pattern on the curtains when Lindsay hit my arm and said, "Don't be rude."

I frowned at her and said, "You hit me, that's rude."

"Don't make me bite you," she growled.

"Alright, alright," I held my hands up in defeat and crawled out of the bed.

I walked over to the table where Dean and Sam were drinking coffee. Daniel was pacing behind the table still, and I was starting to get worried.

I sat down in the only other vacant chair and said, "So…what's up?"

Dean looked over at me and I kept my eyes trained on the table in front of me. Sam…Sam was still looking at his coffee cup.

"We're heading toOregon tonight," Dean said.

"Really? That's…far away…" I trailed off.

"It'll take a few days," Dean nodded.

"Awesome…" I nodded and then an awkward silence filled the air. So, the bold person I am, I kicked Sam underneath the table and said, "Hi ya, Sam."

"Ow, why'd you kick me?" he huffed, gripping his shin underneath the table.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You kicked me," he repeated.

"Muscle spasm…" I shrugged, smiling.

Lindsay came over then and sat down in my lap while saying, "Did you get me coffee?"

"Oh, no…I didn't think you were up," Dean shrugged.

She pouted and looked at his cup, before looking back up at him. He sighed and pushed his cup over to her. She grinned and drank from the cup before handing it back to him.

He stared down at it, her lip gloss staining the white where she put her lips, and then looked back up. Daniel was still pacing, and Sam was pouting about his shin.

"Whoa," Lindsay said suddenly.

She looking down at me with a confused look on her face and I said, "What?"

"Did you…" she looked over at Sam, "Not with him…" she looked at Dean, "Or him," she looked at Daniel slowly and sighed in relief and then said, "Not him either, who then?"

"Hm? Who then what?" I pressed.

"Sydney, come on… I've known you since kindergarten…and I've had this look before, who was it?" she asked.

_Shit, she can't possibly know that…she isn't that good_, I thought.

"Come on, tell me," she said, hopping slightly in my lap, "Tell me! Please!"

"Shh, shut up, what are you talking about?" I exclaimed.

"You really want me to announce it to everyone?" she asked.

"Announce what?"

"Well, I'm not sure who with, but you lost your—"

"Shit! How do you know these things?" I cried, clamping a hand over her mouth.

She pried my hand off her mouth and said, "I know these things because I've been through it."

I sighed and said, "Mike…"

"Mike? The Mike you dated forever ago?" she asked.

I nodded and she said, "Where?"

"What? Why's that matter?"

"Where?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Back seat," I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

She hit my arm and said, "What were you thinking! That's the thing you said you wanted candles and freaking fragrance sticks, the back seat? Are you crazy? Hello!"

"Lindsay—"

"The back seat…which car?" she asked.

I bit my lip and said, "Chrysler…"

She shuddered and said, "That boy has nice taste…that's for sure." She snapped out of her dreams and then said, "Like I was saying, why!"

"Because I thought it was appropriate."

"How?"

"I was…I needed…hm…I wanted to…" I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head back, "I wanted to, okay? I wanted to."

"That's not a good reason."

"That's all you're getting," I mumbled.

"Well…that's not good enough, tell me, were you…you know?"

"Yes, Lindsay, I'm not stupid," I growled, still not looking.

"Alright, alright."

"Wait…what happened?" Dean asked.

I groaned and when I heard Sam hit Dean and Dean mutter, "Ouch, what was that for?" I smiled.

_He's got my back, thankfully_, I thought to myself.

Lindsay got off my lap and stood up and said, "I'm sorry, you're probably…"

"Kind of, especially since I couldn't sleep in a bed last night."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have moved over," she said, going into the bathroom.

"That's the problem, if I had woken you up you would have rolled off the bed, you were hanging off the edge."

She came back out and handed me the bottle of aspirin and then she got Dean to give me his coffee. I sat the cup back down and Lindsay pushed it back to Dean.

Dean, once again, looked at the mixture of lip gloss on the cup, and then looked back up at us. He shook his head and then looked over at Daniel.

"Why are you pacing a hole in the carpet?" Dean inquired.

"I can't go back up," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't go back up, they won't let me…"

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess they don't know I left, because you put me here," he shrugged, still pacing.

"How's that work? You're an angel not a freaking car? Does it matter when you leave and don't?" Lindsay looked doubtful.

"It is different for Guardians than regular angels," Daniel shot her a look.

"Can I not just…put you back?" I spoke up.

He stopped pacing then and turned to me. "Do you know how to do that?" he asked.

"Well…I can just…usually I just think of someone with me and they get here, but…I guess if I knew what your place looked like, I could put you there."

"Could you? Let's try it with one of these men first," Daniel said, excitement running through his body.

"Not it," Dean said, standing up and going into the bathroom.

The door closed and I thought as hard as I could about Dean being outside the motel. Three seconds later and...

"Damn it!" and Dean walked inside. "What did I say?" He growled, going to the bathroom. "Not again," he barked, before shutting the door.

"It worked," I grinned.

Daniel walked over to me and touched my forehead with his fingers, and I wasn't seeing the motel room anymore. I was seeing a beautiful place, and there was so much white.

It was so bright, and there were people laughing, and people talking seriously, and then there was a big gateway. The bars on the gates were gold, or looked gold, and when they started to open, I was jolted out of whatever it was.

"That felt so real," I whispered when I was seeing the motel again.

He kept quiet and I said, "Alright, lemme try."

I thought hard about Daniel being with the laughing people, and at the front of the gates, and when I peeked my eyes open, he was gone. "You think it work—"

"Ah! You know what would be so cool? If you just kept putting someone back in the same place over and over again, they would be confused for life!" Lindsay interrupted me.

"Lindsay," I sighed, shaking my head.

**Mkay, so, a little short… I don't know. Lemme get three more reviews and I'll set out the next chapter. I've already got some of it written! Thanks for reading… And thanks to Chantel Royal – again. She's amazing!**


	9. Sex, Money, and Older Men

**THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. I love them so much! I have the next chapter here and hopefully you'll enjoy:**

That night when we were on the road again, I had my head in Lindsay's lap and I was curled up coldly. Dean was blaring one of the few tapes he had, and I kept telling myself the moment we stopped, I was going to find the closest CD store, and buy a bunch of tapes, so we wouldn't have to hear the same one over and over again.

I was drifting asleep, when my head started to throb. At first I brushed it off as me not having had slept in awhile, but when it got worse, and I could practically hear the blood pounding in my head, I gripped Lindsay's leg. She looked down at me and said, "What's wrong, Syd?"

"Head hurts," I mumbled.

My eyes closed tightly and I saw white, I gripped Lindsay's leg tighter and panted, "Lindsay."

She smoothed hair out of my face, and gripped my arms, "Syd, Syd, are you alright?"

I couldn't respond, I wasn't seeing anything anymore, everything was gone, and I couldn't see anything. I wasn't sure if my eyes were open, but my guess was they were still tightly closed. A loud, low voice was talking to me, but I couldn't understand the language. I couldn't see who it was, but I was pretty sure it was a guy. Then his accent changed and he said, "Sydney?"

"What's happening?" I mumbled, my headache still throbbing away.

"My name is Antonio, I am here to request permission to use your body as a vessel," his voice was soothing, making the pain a little more bearable.

"I don't understand. Vessel? What?"

"I wish to use your body for my purposes on Earth. I have many things that need to be done down there, and your blood line runs as a vessel," he said.

"You're a guy, why do you want me?"

"I would have used your brother—"

"What are you?"

"Angel."

"How long would you…"

"Four months, and then you would have your body back," he said leaving me time to wonder how awkward it was to hear his voice in my head while only being able to see whiteness.

I was going to ask another question when my headache came back full throttle and a familiar voice said in a deep menacing tone, "Antonio, I have told you once, and I will not tell you again. You cannot use my charge as a vessel."

"I have things that need done, Daniel," Antonio seethed.

"I do not care, I will have you killed before you tear my charge up," Daniel returned and then my headache was gone and I was hearing Lindsay's voice, among Sam and Dean's.

"Sydney," Sam's voice broke the fog first.

I sat up, my eyes breaking open, and flew into a hard chest. I knew it was Sam, and I curled my arms around him anyway, taking a deep breath. When I was sure I wasn't going to have to witness anymore weird blinding lights that made my head hurt like hell, I released him, slipping back into the seat.

"What happened?" Sam asked, Dean was still standing outside the car.

"Antonio…an angel, wanted my body as a vessel, Daniel made him go away," I summarized.

That seemed to snap Dean out of his trance as he bent down to look at me and asked, "Antonio, as in a guy? Why would…he's a guy."

"Yeah, I mentioned that, he said he woulda used Robbie…" I shrugged.

After a few more questions we were back on the road, and I fell asleep again, this time Lindsay's head was in my lap.

-O-

The next morning I woke up and Lindsay was grinning at me. I eyed her for a moment before she said, "You know what today is?"

"What is today?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Our birthday," she smiled.

Did I mention the reason Lindsay and I became friends was because we had the same birthday? Apparently, that means a lot to 5 year olds…

"Nu uh," I shook my head.

"Yeah, we're eighteen!" she screeched.

I looked around the car, not seeing Sam or Dean, and asked, "Where'd they go?"

"In the diner, they told me to wake you up and get you inside," she smiled.

"It's our eighteenth birthday, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, course."

"You gonna try…with Dean?"

"Yes, duh, you know what you should do?" she questioned as we got out of the car.

"What?"

"Try with Sam," she raised an eyebrow.

I sputtered out a no and went into the diner. I sat down on the inside of the booth across from Sam, next to Dean, and Lindsay sat on the inside of the booth Sam was sitting. The waitress took our orders and when Lindsay brought her water up to her mouth, it spilt down the front of her shirt.

She was wearing a white shirt.

I think she planned that….

"Damn it," she hissed.

"Way to go, klutz," I chuckled.

"Shut up, bitch," she muttered, dabbing at her shirt with a napkin.

Dean's eyes were trained on Lindsay's hand, and Sam was wiping up the water that went on the table. When it was cleaned up I announced, "Today is my birthday, and Lindsay's. What did you two get me?"

"You're eighteen?" Dean looked at Lindsay.

"Officially, since like, three this morning," she verified.

"So am I!" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Congrats," he nodded, and then the waitress brought food.

When we were done eating Sam said, "What do eighteen year olds like to do for birthdays?"

"Have sex," Lindsay said from my right.

The two boys' eyes widened and I said, "You crazy? Jeez."

I shook my head and we got into the car. "Where are we?"

"Outside of Oregon," Sam supplied.

"Why?"

"Castiel said we had to go to Oregon, we're in Oregon," Lindsay said, repeating what Dean had told her.

"'Course, gosh, aren't you just teacher's pet?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not yet," she said under her breath.

Another eye roll from me and twenty minutes later we were in a motel room. Lindsay said she was going to take a shower, and closed the door behind her. "I have a feeling she's gonna do something bad…" I trailed, sitting down in a vacant chair.

Lindsay came out with wet hair, unusual, a long t-shirt, didn't belong to her, and fuzzy socks. "Is that my shirt?" I asked, standing up to look at the black Metallica shirt she had on.

"Uh, yeah, borrowed it awhile back," she grinned shyly.

I scoffed and said, "What the hell? My favorite shirt ever. And what are you doing, are you sleeping already? Don't you want to go out and party, something?"

"Not really, you can, if you want," she shrugged, heading to the bed.

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Fine, I'll go party on my own."

I headed for the door, but Dean said, "Sam, go with her."

"What? Why's he have to come?"

"Because you need a chaperone," Dean rolled his eyes.

I huffed, "Fine."

-O-

**Lindsay's Point of View**

The second the door closed behind Sydney and Sam I turned to Dean. He was turned around looking at the TV, remote in hand, and I quickly made my way over to him. I stood behind him and tapped his back. He turned around and cocked an eyebrow at my closeness.

I shivered, he was so damn sexy.

I had never been so nervous before, I never got nervous around guys. I grabbed the remote from his hand and sat it on the TV behind him. I pushed up on my feet, put my hands on his shoulders, and kissed his cheek.

I kissed to the corner of his mouth, and then pulled back, looking into his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was fighting, but he was. He was battling pretty heavily, and when I was almost sure he was going to pull away from me, he bent down to my lips, watching my eyes. Our lips connected and it was like pure electricity…at least for me.

I moved my hands to his neck and wrapped my arms around him, his soft lips still going sensuously against mine. I let my right hand leave his neck and run down his shoulder, to his arm, and then to his chest. I swiped my tongue along his bottom lip, and he pushed his tongue in instead.

I'd always been the one to take charge, I was happy someone else was going to hold the reins for a little bit. He placed his hands on my hips and my hand ran down to the hem of his shirt. I pushed up his shirt slightly and ran my hand along his abs there. I pulled back from his kiss then, and looked up at him.

He returned my gaze, and I pulled him backwards until my knees hit the bed. I spun us around and he dropped down to sit on the bed. I settled myself in his lap and grabbed his jaw in my hands and pushed my lips back to his. I brought my hands up to his hair and ran my fingers through it a few times, tugging softly at the end of his short spikes.

His right hand was on my upper back, and his left was on my lower back, keeping me tight against him. I moved my hips slightly on his lap, and felt him harden underneath me. My stomach turned excitedly and I was about to push him down on the bed until Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry started to play in the general direction of Dean's bag.

I pulled back and said, "That's Syd's ringtone."

"Leave it," he mumbled.

I bit my lip and then nodded. I pushed him down onto the bed and started to kiss him again. My phone beeped, signaling the call had gone to voicemail, and Dean flipped us over. With him on top, which I didn't allow many guys to do, was a whole new ballpark. He brought his erection down to my underwear, and I could feel the rough material of his jeans against my cotton underwear.

I shivered from the pleasure he was bringing, and, still holding his chest up from me with his hands, he bent down to kiss me. I was sucking his tongue when Crazy Bitch started to play again. I growled around his mouth and he pushed up from me. He got off me and I stormed over to Dean's bag. I found my Razor and flipped it open.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't wake me. You know damn well what you did," I snapped.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Sammy and I just wanted to know if you wanted something to eat," Sydney asked.

I could hear Sam say, "Sam, it's Sam."

Sydney laughed and I said, "No, we're fine. Well, we're about to be fine, if you'd stop calling, please?"

"What, did I interrupt something?" she asked coyly, I could practically see her damn grin.

"Yes, you interrupted me and Mr. Mc-Too-Damn-Fine-For-This-World's sexy time, please don't call again," I hung up after that.

I sat the phone down and turned back to Dean. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a frown secured on his face. I cocked an eyebrow and made my way over to him. "What's the matter?"

"We shouldn't," he crushed my heart.

-O-

**Sydney's Point of View**

"I think they were doing something naughty," I said, ending the call.

"Knowing Dean, probably," Sam sighed.

"Knowing Lindsay, probably," I agreed.

I laughed after that and turned in the small space of the car to look at Sam. He looked absolutely adorable behind the wheel of the car. I bit my lip and turned back to the stop light we were at. After we had eaten, I gave Sam directions to a deserted road off the side of a highway.

He looked over at me to ask why we were in the middle of nowhere, but I'm pretty sure it was my expression that shut him up. I raked my eyes over him and then said, "You know, we can always have fun too…"

He sighed and was going to say something, but I moved across the seat and sat myself in his lap, careful of the horn. I ran my fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes. I kissed him fully on the lips, and a few seconds later he responded. I grinned through the kiss, and he swiped his tongue across my lips. He pushed his tongue inside when I granted him permission, and I moaned around the new intrusion.

I settled myself on his lap, everything was new, with Mike it had been fast and hurt like hell…but it's only supposed to hurt once, right? I tugged on his hair and pulled away from his kiss, "So, that's a yes?"

I don't know how it happened, maybe he pulled us out of the car and put us in the back, maybe he pushed us over the top of the front seat, but somehow we were in the back of the car, with him on top of me. A growl was confirmation enough that he agreed, we could have fun. I had my legs pinned by his and he was kissing me back, harder.

I tried to bring my hips up to his, but he had me pinned, I wasn't going anywhere. I pouted and pulled back from his kiss. I moved my hands to his back and pulled on his shirt. He looked down at me hungrily.

Damn, shy boys are the best thing ever.

-O-

**Lindsay's Point of View**

"W-what do you mean 'we shouldn't'?" I questioned petulantly, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Lindsay, you barely know me," he sighed, head dropping into his hands.

"I didn't take you as the kind of guy to pass up a one-night stand, though," I chuckled bitterly.

He groaned from his balled up position and pulled himself up quickly, "Lindsay, that's not what I want. We've got a pronounced age gap and I-I don't want to be the one to corrupt you. To be honest, I don't even know why I let Cas let you stay. You should be at home; you should be with kids your age and dating a boy your age. I can't do this to you."

"I'm not asking for marriage, Dean!" I protested. "Just- Never mind, forget it. I was stupid to-to, never mind!"

I grabbed my jacket off the bed and left the motel room. Left Dean. I'd walk all the way back to my damn house if I had to. Damn it.

-O-

**Sydney's Point of View**

I was giggling as I grabbed a hold of the brass knob to our motel room. Sam was flustered as he dissented, "It isn't funny! It was damn embarrassing, actually!"

"Sure-" I paused at the scene in front of me. Dean was standing in the middle of the room, fully clothed, with no Lindsay in sight. Their night must've gone completely differently than I had predicted.

"What's the matter, Dean?" Sam wormed his way into the room by placing his hands on my hips and guiding me out of the way.

I was clutching the motel and Impala keys in my right hand with an extra large slushy curled up to my shirt with my left. I nudged the door shut as Sam repeated his question. Dean sighed loudly and mumbled something before revealing, "Lindsay stormed out. I don't know where."

"Okay..." I trailed. "Why?"

He actually looked away with a light blush. I held back a laugh. "I, uh, turnedherdown."

With an awkward silence over the three of us I peeked over at Sam. He was sporting a completely confused expression. I sort of agreed with it. "Syd, let me talk to Dean really quick. Why don't you take the Impala and see if she's at the diner or around town somewhere?" Sam offered, quirking a cute smile at me.

"Okay, Sammy," I grinned, skipping out the door before he could correct me again.

-O-

**Sam's Point of View**

Holy crap. Sydney... Holy crap.

She is mind-blowing. She's like the perfect person and then some. She's beautiful and smart. Other than practically raping me in the car she's been phenomenal. And it's not like I didn't secretly enjoy it. We didn't actually have sex; maybe that's a good thing, though.

With Dean wigging out about him turning Lindsay down it's probably best Syd and I didn't do anything. It'd give me a chance to over analyze every single thing and look at our situation from all possible angles. That would have to wait; Dean needed a heart to heart whether he knew it or not.

"Dean," I started.

"Man, I don't even want to talk about this. Save your chick flick scene for when I can stand it," he held his hand up to stop me, starting towards his bag.

"Dean," I tried again.

"Sam," he snapped, turning around to glare at me. "I don't need you to tell me I'm an idiot for letting her walk through the door. I did the right thing. She's too young. I'm too old. This isn't the life for her; I won't be responsible for killing another kid's childhood."

"That's what this is about? You think Lindsay's too young for you? That you're going to 'ruin her childhood?' She's eighteen, dude. She's an adult, legally. And admit it, mentally she's older than that," I rolled my eyes. "Both of those girls are."

"How so?" he paused in his turning back to his bag.

"First of all, she's handled the news about our job better than most adults. Better than people who have even witnessed the supernatural. Second, she's mature enough to take care of herself when her bum parents won't take care of her. What more do you need? She's just like-" I swallowed to keep myself from saying 'you' and instead said, "Sydney."

Now was not the time to get in argument about Dad's parenting skills. I internally rolled my eyes at myself. I watched Dean process the information. "They're both way younger than us, Sam. How is this okay?"

"Dude, in our world when you find someone you gotta keep them. I'm not saying you're going to fall in love with the girl, but you could have dealt with that situation a lot better. I'm not saying I'm going to fall in love with Sydney, but you have to admit you like both of them. You like Lindsay, don't you?" I inquired curiously, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Outside of being a hunter, this kind of thing happens all the time. Young girls marry older men all the time; to be honest it's usually for the money, but in our situation it's different. We don't have money," I laughed. "At this point I don't know if Sydney just likes me because we're saving her life or if she likes me because of me, but we're going to talk and figure that out. You and Lindsay just need to talk. I'm not trying to say turning down Lindsay was the wrong thing to do. It was probably for the best. That would have just confused things. You two just need to _talk_."

"Fine, fine," he rubbed a hand over his face. "But what do I say?"

"If I only knew," I shrugged unhelpfully.

-O-

**Sydney's Point of View**

It wasn't really hard to find Lindsay. She was at the diner we had frequented earlier, just like Sam had suggested. I walked into the restaurant and plopped down next to her at the bar where she was leaning over a cup of coffee. I slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"I was worried," I admitted.

"Sorry," she mumbled, leaning into the hug.

"Dean didn't mean anything by what he did," I offered.

"You don't know that," she protested.

"Sam rejected me sort of," I provided.

"What do you mean?" she pulled away to look at me.

I folded my arms on the bar in front of me. "I made a move on him in the car for, y'know, and he only gave like halfway… Not even. It was more like a really heavy make out session."

"What'd he say when you tried?" she questioned.

"That we shouldn't. And I pouted for awhile," I laughed. "But he wasn't letting up so I got over it."

"Oh God," she groaned, dropping her head in her hands. "I feel like an idiot."

"Why?"

"Dean said the same thing to me and I, like, flipped out!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," I looked down at my fingers.

"Drive me back; I've got some serious groveling to do," she sighed.

We climbed back into the Impala after I tossed money down for her drink. We walked into the motel room as Sam was just opening the door with Dean behind him. I stared up at Sam and smiled, "Found her."

"Good," he stepped back, holding the door for us. We stepped in and the four of us stood in the circle awkwardly.

"Me and Sam are gonna go look for that earring I dropped," I broke the silence.

"You don't wear earrings," Lindsay stopped me.

"I meant lipgloss," I yanked open the door and pulled Sam out with me.

"Boy, that's going to be awkward for them," I laughed as we stood outside as the first trickle of rain fell from the sky.

**So? What do you think? Leave me a review and I'll go start on the next chappie right away! xD 3**


End file.
